Love isn't Supposed to Hurt
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Love isn't supposed to hurt not like this...Drew claims he loves Kinley when she is in love with someone else...Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr and John Cena along iwth a few others
1. Chapter 1

Love Hurts

Before the story begins I am going to introduce the characters and couples in the story...

Kinley Renee DiBiase: Daughter of the Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase Sr and the older sister to Ted and Brett DiBiase. Kinley is 26, tall and very slender with curves in all the right places. Kinley will go after what she wants she wont wait for it to come to her. Strong willed yet gentle and outgoing shy when she wants to be. Kinley's hair is long with layers and dark reddish brown with dark brown low lights. Kinley usually sports a smile and her eyes a bright blue that usually have a gleam in them. Kinley is a personal assistant to Randy Orton along with being his personal doctor. Kinley is best friends with Randy Orton, John and Krista Cena and Hailey DiBiase who is Ted's wife. Over the last three months she has met and started dating Drew McIntyre. Kinley lives in St Louis next to her best friend Randy Orton.

Randal "Randy" Keith Orton: Son of "Cowboy" Bob Orton and the older brother of Krista Cena and Hailey DiBiase. Randy is 26, 6'4 and 245 lbs. Randy will go after what he wants and wont wait for it. Randy is best friends with John Cena and Ted DiBiase and linked romantically with Kinley DiBiase who he is also best friends with. Randy has been in a few relationships but his heart is set on Kinley DiBiase. He is also the uncle to John and Krista Cena's little girl. Randy is famous for his smirk and his finishing move RKO. Randy has sleeves of tattoo's on his arms and across his upper back. Randy lives in St Louis next to his best friend Kinley DiBiase

Drew McIntyre: Born and raised in Scotland and now lives in Tampa Florida. After coming to the WWE Drew has been known for his controlling nature. Drew is 26,and 6'5 and 256 lbs. No tattoo's and doesn't like them. Drew is good friends with Cody Rhodes his tag team partner and is now dating Kinley DiBiase for the last three months.

John and Krista Cena: Have been married for 4 years and the proud parents to a five month old baby girl Allie Krista Cena. John is best friends with Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase and good friends with Kinley DiBiase. John is 27 and 6'2 and 250lbs is known for his moives as well as his wrestling carrer. Krista is her husbands personal assistant and his personal doctor, Krista normally travels with her husband. John's in laws are Bob and Elaine Orton. John and Krista along with their daughter live in St Louis.

Ted and Hailey DiBiase: Ted is the son of the Million Dollar Man and younger brother to Kinley DiBiase. Ted married his best friend Hailey Orton three years ago and are very much in love they are high school sweethearts. Ted is 25, 6'3 and 235lbs. Ted is following in his family footsteps. Ted and Hailey live in St Louis not far from Kinley and Randy.

Love Hurts

"Randy I hate traveling" Kinley complained and laid her head against his shoulder while they were now waiting for their flight to board.

"I know you do same here honey" Randy told her then brushed a kiss across her forehead

"Next time we drive it, I don't care" Kinley told him and watched as her boyfriend Drew walked over to them

"I'm not sure Drew would like you spending more time with me" Randy said quietly but Kinley still heard him

"You know it wouldn't kill you to be nice, he needs to get over the tiny fact that your my best friend" Kinley told him "Hi Drew"

"Hi Kinley, why aren't you sitting with me?" Drew asked

"Because Randy and I are going over his schedule and all, and he wanted to talk to me about somethings" Kinley told Drew

"Okay" Drew stated and started talking with Cody about what was going on

"Randy when are you getting another tat?" John Cena asked as he sat down next to his best friend with his daughter in his arms

"Tattoo's make a person look dirty" Drew said

"Okay tattooless person, I take it you haven't seen the tattoo's your girlfriend has" Randy stated and smiled at Kinley who glared at him in return

"You know how I feel about tattoo's Kinley when did you get these done and what are they" Drew stated

"I have a few and have had them for years. One on my upper back like Randy's then two others on my hips" Kinley told him and glared at Randy again

"What meanings do they have and what are they?" Drew asked "I think they make you look like a tramp and dirty"

"They are private and so are the meanings" Randy said

"How do you know about the tat's on my girlfriend?" Drew asked

"I was with K when she got them done" Randy growled "Now leave us alone"

"Lets go Kinley" Drew said while gripping Kinley's upper arm and almost dragging her out of her chair

"Let me go and no" Kinley said while trying not to cry from the grip Drew had on her

"When I get back I want you away from Orton" Drew stated and walked off

Randy put his arms around Kinley this wasn't the only time Drew has tried to control Kinley who normally would go with Drew but here lately she has been wanting to spend more time with family and her friends. "We are driving lets go hon"

"Randy we will grab your guys luggage and all call me with plans" John stated

"Okay I will go and grab my truck John you and Ted get her away from here and get Kinley out of the airport" Randy stated and pressed a kiss to his niece's forehead and also to Kinley's and walked off with his cell phone glued to his ear

Kinley started to get her things ready to go and Ted pulled his sister into a hug and held her while her tears flowed down her face. As the three walked towards the front doors John asked Cody to go and distract Drew and keep him busy.

"Drew there you are man we need to go over our match" Cody stated as he finally tracked Drew down

"Don't want to just want to get back to Kinley and make sure she is away from Orton" Drew said

"Oh how is Kinley?" Cody asked

"Good going to go and get her tattoo's removed once we get to Cali" Drew told him

Cody knew Kinley would never get her tattoo's removed, she is way too strong willed for that to happen. Although Drew seemed to have this strong control over her. "Drew I have known Kinley for nearly 22 years. She is very strong willed and I don't see her getting those removed"

"We will see about that what are her tattoo's?" Drew asked

"She has the same tat that Randy does on her upper back, then two others that are private. I am shocked you haven't seen them" Cody stated

"We haven't slept together yet she isn't ready. I still think that she is screwing Orton on the side" Drew said

"Oh I know Kinley would never cheat on you" Cody told him and as that was said his phone chimed with a text from both John and Ted stateding that all was good now.

John and Ted were helping Kinley to the parking lot and John had ahold of Kinley's arm making sure she left even John know how strong willed Kinley was.

"John let go of me damn it" Kinley said

"No you are getting out of this airport and if I have to carry you out of here I will K" John told her

"Kinley hon you aren't safe, and I want you safe as well as the rest of our family" Ted told his sister

"He hasn't hurt me you ass" Kinley told Ted as they were now waiting for Randy to pull up

"Okay and you are going to tell me that you fell three days ago, an hit your back on the way down. Or three weeks ago when you had a bruise on your am, or the one on your cheek. I saw how tight he was holding you Kinley. I will give you two weeks before Randy, John and I step in." Ted said "He is abusing you Kinley"

"Okay okay you win Teddy, I will call you later love you and John please tell Krista I am sorry" Kinley said knowing that Ted was right she needed to break it off with Drew.

"Its okay we want you safe. Ted is right I also know that Randy will protect you" John said and pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead and helped her into Randy's truck as he pulled up

Once Kinley was seated in Randy's truck and as he pulled away from the airport he told Kinley that Steph gave them the week off but the thing was that their luggage was on its way to Cali and asked if she wanted to take her time and drive or fly out.

"Take time and drive Randy" Kinley stated "So you know I am breaking things off with Drew"

"Good I will protect you hon. I love you Kinely" Randy said as he drove back to his house

"I love you too Randy when we get to your house please take me and make love to me" Kinley said

By the time they reached Randy's house, Drew had noticed that both Randy and Kinley were no longer in the airport. Drew wanted to go and look for Kinley but their flight was now boarding for them to head to California.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Love Hurts

Randy on the drive to his house recieved a text from both John and Ted stating that Drew had boarded their flight and all was good for now. Randy sent one back saying they were now driving to Cali and would leave in the morning. Driving from St Louis to California would take about two days if they drove it with only stopping over night.

Randy and Kinley walked into his house, Kinley headed up to the master bedroom to crash out as she was starting to get a massive migraine. Randy locked up and made some phone calls and then headed up to check on Kinley and once he entered his bedroom he smiled when she was sound asleep in the middle of the king size bed he has.

After taking a shower and drying off he sat down on the edge of his bed and smiled at the sleeping form, realizing that his love for her never went away and that it was still very strong.

"You know its rude to watch someone sleep" Kinley said quietly

"Really, how come then I have woken some nights to see you watching me sleep" Randy asked as he got under the covers and pulled Kinley close

"I didn't say it was rude for me to watch and all. I can't help it, your hot Randy" Kinley said and laid her head down on Randy's chest and kissed his bare chest before snuggling into him even more.

"Kinley I love you, my love for you has never stopped. I want to try us again." Randy stated while rubbing his hand up and down her back

"Randy my love you for hasn't died either. I never stopped. I love you and yes I want to try again" Kinley said and Randy lifted her face so he could kiss her on the lips

"Randy what are we going to do about Drew?" Kinley asked once the kiss broke

"Ask Steph to move him to SD and thats also for your protection and we need to let her know about us again" Randy told her and held her close. "Try to sleep baby"

As sleep claimed them both Kinley had a hard time sleeping even in Randy's arms as she was dreaming about Drew finding her. Kinley tossed and turned for most of the night even woke up screaming from the dream and Randy just held her close and tried his hardest to comfort her.

The next morning came quick as both Randy and Kinley were waking up and once Kinley rolled over she was met with soft lips to her forehead and smiled at the contact. Randy just held her and since both had fall asleep either naked or in very little. Kinley could feel how hard Randy was just from kissing her and rubbing his hand up and down her back as each time he went lower and lower as he rubbed her back. "Randy"

"Hm Kiney?" Randy asked

"Take me make love to me" Kinley said as she rolled to her back and smiled up at Randy.

"I would love to hon, its been too long" Randy said

"Its been three days" Kinley told him as he started to play with Kinley's center through her panites

"Lift up babe, and three days is too long" Randy said as Kinley lifted her hips up off the bed while he slid her panties down and she just kicked them off and Randy brought his hand back up to Kinley's center and started to play as he dipped one of his long fingers inside of Kinley and started to stroke and play. Then after a while he slipped another finger in and kept stroking Kinley's center as he slowly thrusted in and out

"Don't stop faster and harder" Kinley moaned

"Don't plan on stopping Kinley" Randy said and then claimed her lips in a sweet passionate kiss then started to kiss down Kinley's body. As he kissed down to Kinley's very full breast and slowly kissed and sucked on her nipples. By the time Randy reached her hips he kissed both of her tattoo's before removing his fingers and kissing her center, as he slid his tounge into taste Kinley as she moaned in pleasure.

Randy was now placing himself at Kinley's center and slowly pushed into Kinley warm and wet center. Once Randy was seated fully inside of his lover he reached down and picked her up and brought her to his chest as they made love. "Randy take me hard and make me scream out"

"I don't want to hurt you Kinley" Randy said while laying Kinley back down on the bed and bringing her tone legs up to his shoulders and raising her bottom off the bed as he started to thrust at a faster and hard pace.

"God Randy don't stop this feels wonderful" Kinley screamed

"I bet baby you feel good around me" Randy moaned before letting go of one of Kinley's legs which she wrapped around Randy's waist and brought him in closer. "You do that again I wont last much longer baby"

Kinley just smirked at Randy and as he let go of her other leg she wrapped it around and brought Randy even closer to her as he started to make love to her as they melted and blended their bodies together. As their final releases washed over them they were both spent and covered in a light sweat. "I love you Kinley" Randy stated before kissing her on the lips

"I love you too Randy" Kinley said and smiled up at Randy as he was still inside of Kinley and starting to slowly thrust again as they started to make love again for the second time in one day. Once they released Randy pulled out and rolled to his back and pulled Kinley to his chest.

Randy and Kinley both started to drift off to sleep again, they had plans to leave that night and drive most of the way to California and hoping to be there 7pm the next day.

Kinley didn't get much sleep as her phone started to chime with text messages from Drew

**Where are you? DM**

_**Home sick down with a massive migraine KRD**_

**Don't play me Kinley where are you? DM**

_**I said I am down with a massive migraine KRD**_

**Are you with Randy Orton? DM**

_**Yes he is taking care of me deal with it KRD**_

**I told you to stay away from him DM**

_**Drew we are done. Randy is my best friend KRD**_

"Randy"

"What hon?" Randy asked as he rolled over and kissed Kinley's bare shoulder

"I just told Drew we were over" Kinley said

"Good hon. Don't worry I will protect you"Randy said "How do you feel?"

"Tender right now and I have a massive migraine but I can take my meds and crash out while you drive" Kinley said

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Randy asked as he started to rub his hand up and down Kinley's back

"No you didn't you brought waves and I mean waves of pleasure" Kinley said

Randy just smiled at Kinley when her phone beeped with another text

**We are done when I say we are done DM**

"Randy" Kinley stated

"What did he say now?" Randy asked as he straddled Kinley and grabbed her lotion as he always had some and started to massage her back

"That we are done when he says we are done" Kinley stated with tears in her eyes "That feels good"

"You are staying with me when we reach the hotel honey" Randy said

After both cleaned up and grabbed some more clothes they were now taking off for California. Kinley was thankful that she grabbed Randy's pillows and a blanket as she was passed out to the world as Randy drove.

Randy was on the phone with both John and Ted and knew from talking with them that Drew was pissed off. Randy asked both Ted and John to keep an eye on Kinley's room till they arrived. Randy didn't stop much. Randy just wanted to get to the hotel and crash out.

Finally after being in the car for nearly 18 hours they reached the hotel. Randy wasn't happy that Kinley was now in her own room but understood as she wasn't feeling good and all. After getting the spare for her room Randy finally crashed out with his niece against his chest as he was watching Allie for John and Krista as they were meeting with creative. Kinley was sound asleep as well till someone started banging on her hotel room door.

"Coming just a minute" Kinley called

"Hurry up" the voice growled

Once Kinley opened the door she was sorry she did as Drew was now standing in front of her with a pissed off look on her face.

"Where is he?" Drew asked

"Where is who?" Kinley asked confused

"Orton. I know you have been cheating on me with him thats why you wanted to break up" Drew yelled and grabbed Kinley by her upper arms

"That hurts Drew let me go and thats not true. I don't want to date you anymore damn it let me go" Kinley yelled hoping someone would hear her

"No your dating me not Randy. Just learn to obey me and we will be okay" Drew yelled at her and then let go and slapped her across the face

"No damn it now leave." Kinley yelled again

"Unhand my sister" Ted stated from the door that had been left wide open

"No now leave" Drew growled

"Not till you take your hands off my sister" Ted stated again "Hailey go and find Randy or John"

"You want me to unhand Kinley?" Drew asked

"Yes I do"

Drew threw Kinley up against the wall and she hit her head against the picture that was hanging there as she crashed into the wall she hit her head and the force of the throw and hitting her head on the picture she was knocked out cold. "There my hands are no longer on your sister now leave"

"Not till you are out of the room" Ted said as he walked towards his sister to make sure she was okay and didn't see it coming as Drew punched Ted and knocked him out and finally shut the door to the room and picked up Kinley only to throw her into the wall again and then started to beat her. Drew knew that he had broken several of Kinley's ribs and finally picked her up and laid her down on the bed and removed the shorts Kinley was wearing along with her panties and saw the two tattoo's that she had one was DiBiase and the other was Randy both right before her center one on each side. Drew slowly took off his pants and just savored the sight of his half naked girlfriend. Drew finally slid himself into Kinley's still passed out body and started to rape her. When someone started to bang on the door.

"Kinley open up" Randy yelled as he and Hailey who was holding Allie in her arms "Hailey go down get the manager my key isn't working"

Hailey along with Krista now who was holding her daughter took off to the front desk and both explained what was going on. Thankfully someone had reported the noise level and the manager had called the cops. The manager along with Krista and Hailey went up to Kinley's room but between Cody, Randy and John along with a few others had kicked the door open to save Kinley and Ted. Randy ripped Drew off his girlfriend and John was now holding Drew up against the wall in the hallway while Cody was checking on Ted and Randy grabbed a sheet to cover Kinley up.

"Baby wake up please wake up" Randy said as the tears fell on Kinley's face and as he ran his fingers through her hair he noticed something wet and knew she hit her head when she was thrown "Kinley wake up baby please wake up"

One of the trainers had heard all the noises and knew something wasn't right and grabbed his medical bag and ran to the room where all the noise was coming from. When Trent walked into Kinley's room he could see that Ted was starting to come around and quickly checked him over and had Hailey take him to the nearest ER but he wouldn't leave till he knew that Kinley was okay. Trent carefully pried Randy away from Kinley and checked over to other injuries and knew she was bleeding from the cut on neck and quickly got it stopped and checked Kinley over while Randy just held Kinley's hand as the tears slipped down his face. It wasn't long and Kiney started to come to and moaned in pain.

"Randy"

"I'm right here honey just hang on and let Trent check you out" Randy said as he kissed her forehead

"Randy I want her to go to the hospital and get checked out. I can tell that she was raped just from the marks around her neck and the brusing that is forming on her thighs." Trent said

"Don't leave me Randy please don't leave me" Kinley begged

"I wont baby the EMT's are taking you and Ted to the hospital honey" Randy said as the tears flowed down Kinley's cheeks

"Drew did this"

"I know he did. he is being taken care of don't worry baby" Randy told her

It wasn't long and both Ted and Kinley were in the ER and both being looked over. Kinley was still trying not to cry as Randy held her hand as the doctor looked Kinley over. "Kinley I would like to give you something to relax you are you okay with that?" Dr Mallory Cushing asked

"Thats fine as long as Randy can stay during the exam" Kinley said

"Thats fine honey. I would like to keep you over night" Dr Cushing told her

"No. I want to go back to the hotel." Kinley said

"Only if you are rooming with someone I don't want you alone at all" Dr Cushing said

"She wont be alone she is rooming with me from now on" Randy said

"I take you two are dating" Dr Cushing said

"We are. I didn't do this, the person who did was her ex boyfriend who is very abusive. Kinley I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you" Randy said

"Its okay Randy you had Allie and were sleeping you have been up for almost 2 full days with no sleep" Kinley said

"Okay Kinley this will make you kinda sleepy but I will tell you everything that I do okay" Dr Cushing said "Was the guy caught?"

"Yes he is in jail right now" Randy said

As Dr Cushing did the exam on Kinley she noticed that when she was doing the cerivcal exam that Kinley was pregnant and wanted to make sure it wasn't from the rape. "Kinley as I was gathering samples for the police I noticed that you are pregnant"

"Pregnant?" Kinley asked quielty knowing it was Randy's as she hadn't slept with Drew

"Yes. I would like to do a sono and get some blood are you okay with that?" Dr Cushing asked

"Yes can you tell how far I am into the pregnancy?" Kinley askeds as she looked up at Randy who had this smiled on his face

"I would say about 9 weeks, has Drew raped you before tonight?" Dr Cushing asked

"No we haven't even messed around I wasn't ready to and plus Randy and I have never broken our contact with each other, we have sex quiet a bit" Kinley said

"I will be back in a few minutes let me go and get the ultrasound machine and then we can get started" Dr Cushing said and walked out of the room

"We are having a baby honey" Randy said

"Yes we are, we never use protection and even though I am on the pill when I take my pain meds it can weaken the pill" Kinley said and Randy pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled down at Kinley

"Thank you for getting there when you did Randy" Kinley said

"Your welcome sweetie" Randy said and pressed another kiss to her forehead

It wasn't long and Dr Cushing was now showing Kinley and Randy the baby and she was right Kinley was only 9 weeks into the pregnancy. The baby was healthy and had no injuries from the abuse and showed no signs of destress. "Kinley I want you to take it easy and no heavy lifting for the next two weeks. I would like to see you again before you leave in a few days"

"Okay we can do that. Can we please head back to the hotel?" Kinley asked

"Thats fine. I will have my nurse come in and give you a shot for the pain and write a script out for you as well. If you need anything or the pain gets worse come back in please" Dr Cushing told them "I should tell you now that all the samples have been taken and all. Randy I talked to the police and they know that the two of you are having a baby and wont look at you for any of this. Also I reported your injuries as well."

"What are they can I ask?" Randy asked

"Kinley has four broken ribs on her left side and two bruised on her right. Stitches to her neck from where flesh was broken open and all. Other than that you will see some bruising and it will get better" Dr Cushing said "Please take good care of her and I want to see her again in four days. I know you guys are in the area for two weeks"

"Thanks Dr Cushing. I promise to take good care of her" Randy said as he signed the papers and soon they were on their way back to the hotel so Kinley could rest.

Ted was lucky enough just to only have a minor headache from Drew hitting him. As Randy was helping Kinley out of the room she had been in Ted quickly embraced his sister and held her as they both cried. "I want to thank you Ted, it could have been worse" Kinley said

"Its okay sweets maybe you should think about going home for a few weeks, Hailey has already offerred to stay with you at your house if you want to go home" Ted said

"Thanks but I am not leaving Randy, I think that the two of you should know that Randy and I are having a baby we are 9 weeks pregnant" Kinley stated

"Thats wonderful Kinley I am so happy for you" Hailey stated as she hugged Kinley, are the two of you headed back to the hotel?"

"We are they just gave Kinley as shot and I know she needs to lay down and rest" Randy said and pressed a kiss to her forehead "We will see the two of you tomorrow night at the arena"

"Alright see ya if you two need anything call us" Ted said and hugged Kinley one last time.

By the time Randy pulled into the parking lot at the hotel, he had called John to meet him in the parking lot as Kinley was sound asleep in the car and with his hand being broken from hitting the wall before they broke the door down to Kinley's room. Krista had gone down and took all of Kinley's things down to Randy's room. John carried Kinley up to Randy's room and laid her down on the bed and Kinley bare woke up to use the bathroom and then climbed back in bed and since Randy was already in bed she laid her head down on his chest and they both let sleep comsume them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates on this and also any other story. I am back in school and well that takes up a lot of my time. Then when I get home I am spending time with two little boys, then time to study…Anyways again sorry for the lack of updates and thanks for reading! **

**Kinley Orton**

Chapter 3

Love isn't Supposed to Hurt

That night as Kinley slept Randy just watched and held his girlfriend close to him. Randy started to drift off to sleep when he heard his cell phone ring. As he reached behind him to grab his phone.

"Hello" Randy answered

"Hey its Steph so you know Drew has been released, but also deported back to Scottland, but he is able to come back in six months Randy" she told him

"That great but how can we get him to stay there and not bother us anymore?" Randy asked

"I don't know that Randy, how is Kinley?" Stephanie asked "I guess we have to take it one step at a time"

"Okay also so you know that Kinley is 9 weeks pregnant" Randy said

"That's wonderful Randy, wait is there a chance that Drew can be the father?" Stephanie asked

"Nope she and Drew never messed around she wasn't ready to yet, and plus Kinley and I never broke contact we usually sleep with each other during the week.I love her Steph she is my soul mate" Randy said

"Again thats wonderful. If you need anything let me know." Stephanie stated "Take care of her Randy"

"You know I will, when is Drew flying out?" Randy asked

"He should be in the air now, the flight attendant just text me and said that they were in the air and all was well that Drew is actually handcuffed in the chair" Stephanie stated

"Sweet thats good news. Also Kinley has to see the doctor before we leave on Friday" Randy said

"Okay by the way the signing you have is now cancelled" Stephanie told Randy

"Thanks" Randy said

"Get some sleep" Stephanie told him

"Will try" Randy said and a few minutes later they were hanging up. Randy got up to use the bathroom and once he came out he smiled at Kinley who was now on her other side and sleeping peacefully and Randy just climbed back in bed and mirrored her position and was soon asleep.

Randy had only been alseep for a few hours when he felt Kinley start to move against him. As he slightly woke up he felt some soft lips against his forehead. "Good morning sleepy head" Kinely said with a a smiled

"Morning" Randy said and closed his eyes again

Kinley knew for a fact that Randy wasn't a morning person but didn't really care about that tiny little fact. She knew that she would be getting into trouble with him when she poke him in the ribs.

"What the fuck was that for?" Randy grumbled

"I wanted to deal with it" Kinley stated with a smirk on her face

"You do that way too well baby, let me sleep please. Its too early" Randy gumbled again and rolled over to face the wall but Kinley soon rolled to face him again and smiled when an idea popped into her head.

"Don't even think about DiBiase" Randy said

"Your no fun Pandy Randy" Kinley sighed

"Don't call me that again or else" Randy complained

"Or else what?" Kinley asked knowing she was pressing his buttons

"I don't know yet damn it Kinley I have only been sleeping for two or three hours now please let me sleep" Randy said and rolled to his stomach to get some sleep.

That pissed Kinley off to no end when he rolled to his stomach as she couldn't lay down on hers at all right now as it was pretty tender. So after getting cleaned up and getting dressed she sat down with her laptop and called her mom and told her to hop into the family chat room and have dad there as well.

**KDiBiase has signed in**

_**TDSR and Momma D has signed in**_

_**TDSR and Momma D: How are you darling?**_

**KDiBiase: Tender, worn out and Randy just pissed me off**

_**TDSR and Momma D: What did he do now?**_

**KDiBiase: its more like what he hasn't done yet**

_**TDSR and Momma D: Kinley dear it can't be that bad or am I just not getting the hint of what he hasn't done yet and if its what I am thinking then I don't want to know.**_

**KDiBiase: Gee mom I thought my mind was in the gutter, but I guess not. Its not that. I know that Randy will do anything for me but damn it I want him to say it to me. Mom I'm scared he will leave me again and we just got back together.**

_**TDSR and Momma D: Kinley there is nothing Randy will do anything to make you happy. I believe I caught the two of you when you were 15 honey, he was making you happy then, so why not now?**_

**KDiBiase: Well as the two of you know Drew and I were dating, but I broke it off with him a few nights ago and needless to say Randy and I are back together, which I am sure you know that. But after Randy and I got to the hotel, John and Krista asked Randy to watch Allie and I went to my room to lay down as I had a massive migraine well Drew woke me up by banging on my room door I answered it and the next thing I know is I am laying on my bed with my shorts off and Randy pulling a sheet over me as Drew had knocked me out threw me up against the wall and then beat me and threw me back up against the wall then raped me.**

_**TDSR and Momma D: Kinley why didn't you tell us that happened? Are you okay?**_

**KDiBiase: Tender, have stitches and some bruising but I am okay but the doctor at the ER found something else. I'm 9 weeks pregnant with Randy's baby**

_**TDSR and Momma D: Thats wonderful, wait is there a chance that Drew could be the father?**_

**KDiBiase: No there isn't a chance, as we never slept together before he raped me. I am dealing with it but I don't know if Randy will want me after what Drew did.**

_**TDSR and Momma D: Kinley dear listen to me, you and Randy have a history and he loves you very much my dear, no matter what we love and the baby you are having, we can't wait to be grandparents. Now I suggest you wake up Randy and tell him how you feel. We have to go for now call us later baby be a sweet angel **_

**KDiBiase: You know I am always a sweet little angel mom and dad have I ever showed you otherwise?**

_**TDSR and Momma D: You really want the two of us to answer that Kinley Renee DiBiase?**_

**KDiBiase: No, love you guys too**

**KDiBiase has signed out**

_**TDSR and Momma D has signed out**_

Kinley sighed as she opened up her email and was shocked to see some emails from some of the nurses she was friends with from her doctor's office as they were emaling her with the subject are you okay.

**Kinley-**

**Hey just heard that Drew beat the shit out of you again. Are you okay?**

**Lacy**

**Kinley-**

**Girl call me are you okay? I heard Drew beat the shit out of you are you okay call me**

**Dani**

**Kinley-**

**Hey sweetie it Dr Mackzine just heard that Drew beat you again. hope all is well. Call me if you need me to look at you, wait aren't you on the road again?**

**Kenzie Mackzine**

Kinley just smiled every one loved her in the office, even though she was never there. After reading through some more emails she finally got back to answering some.

_**Kenzie**_

_**I am okay just really tender, Drew I broke it off with him and next thing I know I'm being looked at in the ER, Drew had raped me, and I am also back with Randy and we are having a baby. And before you ask no you can't tell anyone yet till I am ready to and no there is no chance in hell that Drew is the father as we never messed around till he knocked me out. I am 9 weeks pregnant I will scan the pic to you when i can. I will call you later. Waiting on Mr Sleepy head to wake up so we can go and get something to eat.**_

_**Love you**_

_**Kinley R. DiBiase**_

_**Lacy-**_

_**I am okay just really tender. Will explain more later. Go and tell the others I am okay. Will come and see you once I reach St Louis**_

_**Kinley**_

While Kinley was still on the web now looking up the weeks of pregnancy when someone started to knock on the door. Kinley really didn't want to get it incase it was Drew, but walked over to the door and smiled when she saw it was John and Krista and let them in.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Krista asked

"Tender, Randy is still sleeping" Kinley said

"I know the perfect way to wake him up. Allie you wanna see Uncle Randy?" John asked

The baby just babbled and smiled at her daddy in responce. Kinley and Krista just watched as John placed his daughter on the bed next to Randy and smiled when Randy rolled over and Allie just smacked her uncle right on his bare chest

"Kinely knock it off baby, I am not in the mood right now" Randy grumbled

Allie just smiled at her uncle and both Krista and Kinley were recording this with their phones and now had their hands over their mouths not to laugh. Allie didn't really care and smacked her uncle again then pinched his nipple as he was bare chested.

"Ow that hurt you bitch, knock it off before I pinch you back" Randy stated

Allie just smiled again when she decided to poke Randy right in the eye and then stuck her finger up his nose and smiled even more.

"Okay okay I am up girl christ you don't need to be mean" Randy said and opened his eyes to find his niece sitting on the bed beside him and his girlfriend and sister just laughing at him while John was doubled over. "Thats not right"

"I wouldn't pinch your niece back she might cry" John said once he gained compsure

"What the fuck guys?" Randy asked while picking up Allie and laying her down on his chest and started to pat her back knowing this would put her to sleep so he could go back to sleep "I'm going back to sleep"

"Wake up baby, I'm bored and I need you to entertain me" Kinley stated

"You just got your laugh and all, now leave us alone" Randy stated as he popped the paci back in Allie's mouth and pressed a kiss to her forehead and they both drifted off to sleep

"Well we know now that Randy isn't a morning person" John said

"We have known that for years now. Come on lets go eat and leave these two sleepy heads alone" Krista stated

"Randy baby I am headed down to eat with Krista and John do you want to come?" Kinley asked and pressed a kiss to his forehead

"Might as well, I'm awake now" Randy said and smiled up at Kinley and then placed a hand to her stomach and then as he was getting up and pressed a kiss to her stomach."If the two of you didn't know we are expecting a baby Kinley and I are 9 weeks pregnant"

"Thats wonderful. We can't wait to become aunt and uncle" Krista stated and pick up Allie who was about asleep in her uncle's arms while Randy got in the shower quickly and was soon dressed and they all headed down for breakfast and were joined by Ted and Hailey as well.

After eating breakfast John and Krista along with Allie headed out to do some shopping as John had a signing around 3pm and then they would all meet at the arena. Randy and Kinley headed back up to the room as they were still worn out and Kinley wasn't feeling good and wanted to lay down.

"Randy can we talk for a minute please?" Kinley asked as they walked in the room

"Sure sweets whats wrong?" Randy asked as he wrapped his strong arms around her

"I'm scared your going to leave me after what Drew did to me" Kinley said with tears in her eyes

"Kinley why do you think that? I love you and don't want to leave you at all, baby please tell me what is going through that head of yours" Randy said

"I dreamed last night that you were leaving me after we found out that I am pregnant and that Drew raped me. I know you would never walk out on me but it scared me to no end" Kinley said as she sat down on their bed

"Baby look at me" Randy said and waited till Kinley was looking at him "I love you and our baby, we are having a baby sweetie. I don't want to leave you at all, you are my life and I want to be in it no matter what. What Drew did was wrong and I want you to know that no matter what had gone on I will always love you."

"I know that Randy I love you too" Kinley said

"Kinley so you know I would do anything for you and our baby" Randy said "Come here honey lay down and rest and let me hold you"

Kinley got up and walked into the bathroom and used it then joined Randy in bed and laid her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her."Randy don't you have a signing at 2 today?"

"No I don't Steph had it cancelled, also Drew was deported back to Scotland honey" Randy said "Try to relax your body and sleep"

Soon the couple was sleeping as the day passed John was at his signing along with Ted while the girls shopped not only for their husbands but also for Allie and then Kinley, Krista knew what she liked and decided to buy her some bella bands and some comfy pants.

It was nearing supper when both Randy and Kinley woke up. They were still wrapped up in each other's arms and Kinley was listening to Randy's heart beating as her head was laying on his chest, it allowed Kinley to drift back off to sleep in her lovers arms till they had to be at the arena for the show that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Love isn't Supposed to Hurt

Friday was finally here Kinley was up before Randy for once this week as Randy was still having a hard time sleeping. Kinley was in the shower when she felt Randy climb into the shower behind her. "Room for two?" Randy asked quietly

"Always when its you, did you finally get some sleep last night?" Kinley asked as Randy ran his hands up and down Kinley's body and traced the line of stitches that were being removed in the back of Kinley's neck

"Some how about you?" Randy asked even though he knew she had gotten sleep.

"About the same, just worried that Drew will find me and do this all over again." Kinley said

"I can understand that, but he is in Scotland and can't come back to the states for 6 or 7 months and Vince I highly doubt will hire him again after what he did to you and Teddy" Randy told her then pulled her close and rubbed his hands up and down her back then kissed her forehead.

After both were cleaned up and dressed they headed out to grab breakfast then Randy helped Kinley into his hummer and they took off to the ER to see Doctor Cushing. After Kinley told the nurse why she was there they directed her and Randy up to the fourth floor where Dr Cushing's office was. After talking to the nurse they were shown to an exam room and after the nurse took Kinley's vitals they were told that Dr Cushing would be in soon. Randy stood and crossed over to where Kinley was standing looking out the window and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "After this lets just relax, Steph knows that we are driving and then after the weekend we are off for two weeks and will head back to St Louis honey"

"That's fine Randy, are you headed to the house show tonight or are you on the card?" Kinley asked as she turn to face him in his arms

"I'm on the card so we need to be there probably around 3 hon, that way if we need to meet with creative. Do you want to show the pregnancy on TV or not?" Randy asked

"That's up to you honey, I don't know if we should but with Drew not being able to come back for 6 or 7 months we should be in the clear lets talk to the fam about it honey. I told my parents about the baby and they are excited." Kinley stated and laid her head against Randy's chest.

"You did, how did Ted and Diane act?" Randy asked

"Not surprised really but very happy. As we were done talking mom told me to be a sweet angel, and I told her I am always a sweet angel and when she said you really want me to answer that I said no and she laughed." Kinley said "She even reminded me that you have always taken care of me and that she caught the two of us messing around when we were 15."

"She caught us, I didn't know that" Randy said "You realize we were actually 17 when we started messing around"

"I know that but I didn't think it was the time to correct my mom honey"

_**Flashback**_

_**Randy and Kinley were at Kinley's house after school going to work on homework and after walking in the front door they were greeted by both Elaine and Diane. "Good afternoon you two how was school?" Diane asked**_

_**"Good mom, I got an A on my English test mom" Randy stated**_

_**"That's wonderful dear how did you do Kinley?" Elaine asked knowing that they were in the same English class**_

_**"I got an A as well, see studying together pays off." Kinley stated "Whats up?"**_

_**"Not a whole lot dear we are waiting for everyone to get home, I know that the two of you have a big history test in two days right and since Raw is in St Louis tonight you two have a choice to go with us or study here or next door at your house Randy" Diane stated**_

_**"Yes Diane the test is in two days, but I need to study my ass off for it" Randy stated**_

_**"Randal Keith watch your mouth young man" Elaine stated**_

_**"Sorry mom it slipped" Randy stated**_

_**"That's okay Randy, do the two of you want to go or stay here?" Elaine asked**_

_**"I need to study as well and I need to ace this test so stay here mom, I would love to see everyone but I need to get an A on this test" Kinley stated**_

_**"Okay well that is settled, you two can stay behind we are going out to eat before then will probably be really late coming home. I know we will probably go out to eat again after the show" Diane said **_

_**"I'm going to run home and change Kinley I will be right back" Randy said**_

_**"I'm changing as well meet ya in the media room" Kinley said **_

_**Randy and Kinley both left the kitchen to change clothes as the younger kids of the DiBiase and Orton kids came into the DiBiase kitchen. Ted and Brett along with Krista and Hailey Orton were now standing in front of their mom's, they couldn't wait to see their dad's as they had been on tour and not at home. None of the younger kids had any big tests to study for and were going to see the show and see family as well.**_

_**"Kinley dear we are heading out" Diane called up the stairs**_

_**"Okay mom, call me when you are headed home and I might have you bring me something to eat" Kinley called back down**_

_**"Okay dear, remember what we have talked about" Diane called again**_

_**"I know mom I know don't answer the door or answer the phone if I don't know who it is" Kinley called down again **_

_**"Love you sweetie" Diane called back**_

_**"Love you too tell daddy hi" Kinley said as she walked down the stairs.**_

_**Kinley walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Randy walking out of his house and locking up then started to get glasses down water or tea or pop and filled the glasses with ice and smiled when she felt Randy's arms ago around her.**_

_**"Hey sexy" Randy whispered before kissing the back of her neck**_

_**"Hey sweetie, that feels good" Kinley said after Randy kissed her again**_

_**"I bet. Come here sweetie" Randy said and cupped Kinley's face with his hands and brought her lips to his and kissed her gently. Kinley moaned into the kiss. Randy picked her up and placed her on the kitchen island and kissed her again. **_

_**By the time the kiss broke they smiled at her then kissed her forehead. "Randy. I love you" Kinley said and smiled at her boyfriend**_

_**"I love you too Kinley" Randy stated and held Kinley against him**_

_**"Follow me" Kinley said while hopping off the island and taking Randy's hand and leading him towards the stairs and into her bedroom and Randy shut the door behind them then locked it. "Take me"**_

_**"You sure baby?" Randy asked**_

_**"Yes sweetie take me and make love to me Randy" Kinley said and smiled when she threw her shirt she had on at him**_

_**Randy stripped his shirt off and pulled Kinley to him as he touched her soft skin and caressed it. Randy reached around and unhooked Kinley's bra and peeled it away from her skin and smiled at the view. Randy cupped breast and leaned into kiss Kinley again. Soon the two were on Kinley's bed and Randy was trying not to put all of his body weight on Kinley. "I don't want to crush you"**_

_**"You wont baby you never do. I love you" Kinley said and leaned up to kiss Randy's lips**_

_**Randy soon entered Kinley's body with a slow but powerful thrust as they started to melt and blend their bodies together. Kinley and Randy were both moaning each other's names. By the time they both reached their climaxes they released together while kissing and were spent in each other's arms. **_

_**Kinley smiled up at Randy and then glanced at the clock, it was nearing 8pm and they both wanted to watch Raw that night. "Randy Raw is going to start soon. Meet me in the media room please" Kinley said**_

_**"Sure baby do you want anything to drink?" Randy asked as he slowly pulled out of Kinley's body and kissed her forehead "I love you Kinley Renee"**_

_**"I love you too Randal Keith" Kinley said as Randy helped her off the bed and he sat back down on the edge of Kinley's bed and pulled her to him to where she was standing in the vee created by his legs. Randy started to kiss and play with Kinley's breast while she moaned in pleasure as Randy's right hand started to play with her center again. "Take me hard this time"**_

_**Randy wasted no time in pulling Kinley back onto her bed and pulled her put to her knee's as he slid back into Kinley's body with a powerful thrust and he reached down to play with Kinley's center as he thrusted in and out of Kinley at a fast and hard pace. Kinley was screaming out his name as he thrusted in and out, soon they were both climaxing and released as Randy pulled out and playfully smacked Kinley on her ass, then pulled her in for a quick kiss.**_

_**As they both got dressed quickly Randy and Kinley stripped Kinley's bedding and she lit her favorite candle that Randy had gotten her for her birthday and smiled at her as they headed down to the media room. Randy started the TV they were only 20 minutes into Raw and both of their parents were going to be in matches later on. "Randy are you thirsty?" Kinley called from the kitchen as she started the wash as it was behind the kitchen.**_

_**"Sure babe meet ya in the kitchen" Randy said and heard his cell ring "hey John"**_

_**"Hey man been trying to call you for the last few hours whats up?" John Cena asked**_

_**"Not much just spending some quiet time with Kinley" Randy said as he walked into the kitchen**_

_**"Quiet time my ass. Whats really up?" John asked and laughed knowing his best friend way too well "You two at Raw?"**_

_**"Nope we stayed here wanting to study some" Randy said as he pulled Kinley to him as she had tears in her face "John I gotta go"**_

_**Kinley had now wiped the tears from her face and Randy placed his hands at her waist and sat her on the island where their kiss had led them upstairs."Whats wrong?" Randy asked as he held Kinley to him**_

_**"Randy I'm late" Kinley said while more tears fell down her face**__  
__**"Late for what?" Randy asked confused they didn't have plans to go anywhere but look over the notes for history and then watch Raw**_

_**"My monthly is late Randy, its like clockwork you know that" Kinley said while Randy wiped the tears from her face**_

_**"Oh that. Yes your right it is like clockwork. I love you no matter what baby" Randy told her**_

_**"I love you too and no matter what happens" Kinley said "I know my mom has a test in her bathroom let me go and take it come to my room with me while we wait for the test to come back"**_

_**Randy and Kinley headed back upstairs Kinley walked into her parents bathroom in the bedroom and grabbed the test and walked into her bedroom and smiled at Randy. After taking the test she cleaned it up and pulled her yoga pants up and grabbed the test and placed it on the dresser in her bedroom and Randy pulled her into his arms and held her while they waited for time to pass. After five minutes had passed and they were soon looking at a positive pregnancy test.**_

_**"Randy what are we going to do?" Kinley asked**_

_**"Get the test confirmed by your doctor, you turn 18 in two weeks, then after that we will go from there. No matter what Kinley I am always here for you, I will never leave you either" Randy stated and pulled her close and kissed her forehead.**_

_**"I love you too I am scared come to my appointment with me and I do turn 18 in two weeks." Kinley replied as she let herself be wrapped up in Randy's arms**_

_**That night as Randy and Kinley finally settled in to watch the rest of Raw. After looking over the notes for the rest of the evening. Kinley changed her sheets over to the dryer and walked into the media room where she could hear her cell ringing and it was her mom "Hi mom" **_

_**"Hi Dear. Please put your phone on speaker" Diane said**_

_**"Okay mom your now on speaker" Kinley said**_

_**"We just wanted to let the two of you know that your brothers and sisters are spending the night at your guy's grandparents and we are spending the night at the hotel with your dad's as they are only here for one night. Randy we would like it since the two of you don't have school tomorrow if you would stay at the house with Kinley, the room next to hers is the guest room. That way someone is also at the house as there has been a few break ins during the last two or three nights" Diane said**_

_**"I can do that Diane. What time will you guys be home tomorrow?" Randy asked**_

_**"Not till around 1pm honey, we are going to breakfast with your dad's then shopping" Elaine said "Take care of Kinley see you guys tomorrow"**_

_**"Okay talk to you guys later are the kids coming by the house for clothes or anything?" Kinley asked**_

_**"Nope they had their bags packed before we left, you start your Thanksgiving break tomorrow" Diane said "We love you Kinley don't forget to set the alarm"**_

_**"I wont mom we love you too" Kinley said and they soon hung up "I want to make my bed then crash out Randy, you are more than welcome to crash in my room with me or sleep in the guest room its up to you"**_

_**"I will crash in with you honey, although how about we sleep in the guest room that way if they come home before we wake up that bed is at least messed up some" Randy suggested.**_

_**The next morning came quick, Kinley was up and made her bed again and let Randy sleep some. As Kinley was cleaning her room she knocked down the test that was on her dresser and finally found her lock box that her journal was kept in and placed it in there and then locked the box and smiled when she pushed it back under her bed. Randy was starting to wake up some and smiled when he saw Kinley walking back into the guest room and sat down on the bed next to him. **_

_**The next two weeks flew by quick for everyone. They were now celebrating both Randy and Kinley's birthdays as they were only a few days apart in age. It was the first of December when Kinley was headed to hear doctor's appointment and Randy was right there beside her. After finding out they were pregnant and only 6 weeks they headed home. Kinley made another appointment with her doctor and they headed out. Kinley headed home while Randy had wrestling practice but it was now at the arena as they were practicing with their dad's for the night. Kinley called her mom and said that she was headed to the arena to meet up with Krista and Hailey.**_

_**Three Weeks Later**_

_**Kinley and Randy were now 9 weeks into the pregnancy. Kinley hadn't been feeling the best and was at home sick from school and Diane was worried about her but told Kinley that if she got to feeling worse to let her know and that she would take her to the doctor. Kinley knew what was wrong but didn't want to tell her mom, she just told her mom that the flu was going around school and all, thankfully it was the truth as both Ted and Brett along with Hailey had been down with it. Raw was back in St Louis and Kinley was planning on going to the show when she started to get sick some more and called Randy who was staying home and was going to take care of Kinley while everyone was gone. **_

_**Finally over Christmas Break Kinley was now feeling much better and after being seen by her doctor she was now 12 weeks into the pregnancy, they still had yet to tell their parents. Both Randy and Kinley knew that they had to tell their parents as Kinley was going to be showing soon, they both dreaded the fact that they knew their parents would flip out and make them stop seeing each other. The day before they were going to sit their parents down the house phone rang and Diane answered it and wondered why Kinley's doctor would be calling.**_

_**"Hello" Diane answered**_

_**"Yes is Kinley DiBiase available?" **_

_**"No she isn't may I ask who is calling? Diane said**_

_**"This is Jane from her doctor's office and all the test that Dr Knight ran were okay and the baby is fine" Jane said**_

_**"Baby?" Diane asked**_

_**"Yes Kinley is 12 weeks pregnant" Jane said**_

_**"Thanks I will tell her you called" Diane said and hung up **_

_**Diane stood there in complete shock, Elaine was over at the house and heard the conversation and was just as shocked. Both knew that once Bob and Ted Sr found out all hell would break loose. "What are we going to do?" **_

_**"I don't know. I didn't know they were sleeping together did you Diane?" Elaine asked**_

_**"No, I have caught them in a make out session, but thats it" Diane said**_

_**"Same here, I think we should call them and talk to them before their dad's find out"Elaine stated and Diane agreed with her as she called Kinley and was shocked when she and Randy walked in the door a few minutes later.**_

_**"Hi mom whats up what did you need?" Kinley asked as she sat down at the kitchen table**_

_**"Your doctor just called, is there something you and Randy want to tell Elaine and I?" Diane asked while sitting down next to Elaine across from both of the kids**_

_**"My doctor called, your white as a ghost." Kinley said then started to cry Randy put his arms around her and started to cry as well**_

_**"Why didn't the two of you come to us when you found out?" Elaine asked while tears slipped down her face**_

_**"Scared mom really scared" Randy stated as he wiped the tears from his eyes**_

_**"We can understand that, but you have to tell your dad's they have the right to know" Diane said**_

_**"Your not upset with us?" Kinley asked**_

_**"No my darlings, but next time come to us first and we can help" Elaine said and pulled Kinley into a hug while Diane hugged Randy**_

_**"I don't want daddy upset with us, I love Randy mom please don't make us stop seeing each other" Kinley stated "Do we have to tell them?"**_

_**"I think you should, it would be the right thing to do, we will be there every step of the way. It might be easier that your dad's are on the road right now" Elaine said**_

_**"Stay in the room with us please" Randy said as he knew that their dad's would be really upset**_

_**"We will be in the living room dears." Diane said and both mom's left the room and walked into the living room, both knew that no matter what they would be there for their kids.**_

_**Kinley dialed her dad's number and waited for him to answer the phone and put it on speaker as Randy pulled Kinley to him and held her in his arms. "Hello Kinley"**_

_**"Hi dad, I also have you on speaker phone Randy is here as well. Can you get Bob on the phone as well daddy" Kinley said**_

_**"Sure he is actually in the room beside me I have you on speaker as well whats going on Kinley?" Ted Sr asked**_

_**"I'm pregnant daddy with Randy's baby" Kinley said**_

_**"Your what with Randy?" Ted Sr asked while trying to keep his voice down**_

_**"Pregnant, I am having Randy's baby daddy" Kinley stated again**_

_**"When did this happen young man?" Bob asked**_

_**"12 weeks ago. I love Kinley and this baby with everything I have in me and more. Dad Kinley is my life" Randy said then pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead**_

_**"What are the two of you going to do and do your mom's know? Randy I know you love Kinley with all you have and more I know she feels the same way about you. But please think you are young getting ready to be seniors next year, you have your whole lives in front of you" Ted Sr said**_

_**"We haven't gotten that far yet dad, are you mad at us?" Kinley asked**_

_**"Can we be?" Bob asked "I know the two of you love each other and know that the two of you can and will handle everything in front of you and on your plate" **_

_**"I can't be mad but next time please come to us right away we love the two of you come see us on the road soon" Ted Sr said**_

_**"We can do that later dad we love you guys too"Randy said as Kinley was now in the bathroom getting sick **_

_**After hanging up the phone with their dad's Randy walked into the bathroom to check on Kinley knowing she hadn't been feeling good all day. "Baby you okay?" Randy asked**_

_**"No carry upstairs please" Kinley stated and Randy picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room and laid her down on the bed and crawled into bed behind her and held her close to him.**_

_**Randy and Kinley were soon asleep in each other's arms and it wasn't long after falling asleep that Kinley was waking up sick to her stomach and cramping as well. "Randy help, I'm cramping something isn't right" **_

_**Randy helped Kinley stand up and they noticed blood on the sheets. Randy wasted no time in getting Kinley in the car and heading towards the doctor's office. After being called back Randy was now standing in front of his girlfriend with his arms around her as she was laying her head on his chest both were in tears worried about the baby.**_

_**"I'm scared Randy" Kinley said **_

_**"I know baby so am I but like our families told we can get through this, lets just see what Dr Knight has to say" Randy said and then pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead**_

_**There was a knock on the door and Dr Knight walked in to see the couple both in tears when she had only seen them the week before and everything was fine. "Whats going on you two?" she asked**_

_**"I am cramping and bleeding" Kinley said **_

_**"That's not good. Lets take a look and see what is going on. Randy will you help Kinley lay down and let me go and grab my Doppler" Dr Knight stated**_

_**Randy pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead after he helped her lay back and he stood by here and held her hand and while Dr Knight walked back into the room it wasn't long and they found the reason for the cramping and bleeding Kinley had miscarried as Dr Knight couldn't find a heartbeat either with the Doppler or ultrasound. **_

_**"I'm sorry Kinley and Randy but you have lost the baby. I am not able to find a heartbeat at all by doing a ultrasound. I am sorry. I would like to do a D and C and that will also help with healing, it looks like your body was starting to absorb the pregnancy. I would like to do the surgery soon are the two of you okay with that, it will also help with the cramping and control the bleeding. You would be in the hospital overnight then down for two weeks" Dr Knight stated**_

_**"Thats fine as long as Randy can stay with me tonight in the hospital" Kinley said**_

_**"Thats not a problem at all, I will have you on the maternity floor for the night then I want to see the two of you in two weeks. I also suggest that neither try for a baby till your older" Dr Knight told them and they just nodded their heads in agreement.**_

_**Bob and Ted Sr flew home that night to be with their kids as both mom's were at the hospital with Randy and Kinley, who had come out of the surgery just fine. After saying good night to both of them Randy laid down in the bed next to Kinley and held her as they both shed tears in the loss of their baby.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Hi Kinley sorry it took me so long to get in here. How are the two of you doing?" Dr Cushing asked

"Good just talking about high school and what all happened during our junior year" Kinley stated with a smile on her face

"Good memories I take it. How are you feeling since the attack?" Dr Cushing asked

"Some good some bad, but non the less, I couldn't imagine having a baby with someone else other than Randy" Kinley stated and Randy who was still standing in front of her kissed her quickly on the lips and smiled at Dr Cushing

After being looked at Kinley was cleared to travel and also have sex. Dr Cushing told Kinley to rest more and just not wear herself too thin. That afternoon after heading back to the hotel they met up with Krista and John who had Allie and Randy took his niece from John and held her close, couldn't wait to hold his own son or daughter in his arms soon.

"Hey guys" Hailey said as she and Ted walked up to the four

"Hey guys how are you Hailey?" Kinley asked as Ted gave her a quick hug

"Good how are you feeling and are you cleared to travel?" Hailey asked

"We are clear about about the six of us go out to eat supper and we can all talk" Randy suggested

"Thats a good idea how about now?" John said

As the six headed into the hotel restaurant to eat supper they were seated right away and had their orders taken and the six just sat there watching Allie who was having fun with Ted who was now holding her. "I know the four of you know about the baby, but we have something we need to tell the four of you" Randy stated

"What is it Randy?" Ted asked thinking something was wrong with Kinley

"Do the four of you remember our junior year? What I am asking what all happened you three were the year behind us but John you were the same class as us" Kinley said

"I remember that year very well. I found the woman who is my soul mate and we now have a baby" John said

"Besides that Cena anything else?" Randy said

"I remember falling in love with my soul mate as well" Hailey said

"Okay beside the four of you falling in love anything else?" Kinley asked trying to make them think a bit

"I remember you having surgery K but thats about it why?" Ted asked

"Thats what we are talking about." Kinley said with a smiled at Randy pulled her close and placed his hand on her stomach that held their unborn baby.

"What about it Kinley?" Krista asked

"Well I don't know how much of that you know about, what do you know?" Randy asked

"I can only remember mom saying you had to have surgery and would be down for two weeks" Ted stated "Why?"

"The four of you need to know that this isn't our first baby, this is our second" Kinley said with a smiled as she leaned her head on Randy's shoulder

"What, this isn't your first?" Krista asked although she wasn't shocked

"Randy and I had been messing around for a few years and finally took the big step and slept with each other, well I ended up pregnant and at almost 13 weeks we lost the baby. We thought the four of you needed to know" Kinley stated

"Wow, thanks for sharing" Hailey said "I'm sorry that happened, are the two of you okay?"

"We are good, just thinking today and it brought back some memories." Randy said and pressed a kiss to Kinley's temple

The group was soon eating and finally headed back up to their rooms. Randy and Kinely were headed back to St Louis that weekend while the rest stayed on tour.

**A/N: Sorry for the long long update...but it will have to last you guys till this weekend...thanks to all who have read!**

**Kinley Orton**


	5. Chapter 5

Chatper 5

Love ins't Supposed to Hurt

As the weeks passed Randy had asked Kinley to move in with him and she agreed. So far no problems with the pregnancy as Kinley was now 23 weeks pregnant. Both Krista and Hailey were getting ready to throw Kinley a baby shower but were waiting to find out what Kinley was having before sending out the invites.

The day of the ultrasound was now here. Randy was up before Kinley for once as he had a hard enough time sleeping. After getting dressed from the waist down and called his dad as he needed someone to talk to and knew that he could always confide in his dad. As he started the coffee he heard a knock on the door and went to open it and his dad was on the other side with some flowers for Kinley as well.

"Those are nice dad" Randy said as they walked into the kitchen

"I thought Kinley would like them is she up yet?" Bob asked

"At 6:30 in the morning thats a good one dad no she is still sleeping for once" Randy stated and poured himself and his dad some coffee and both took a seat at the island. "Dad what am I going to do?"

"What about Randal?" Bob asked not knowing that Vince had rehired Drew but on the SmackDown Brand.

"Vince rehired Drew he is on Blue Team, but I am scared that he will try to come after Kinley as during the weeks leading up to most of the PPV's both teams travel together" Randy said

"Son just protect her. I know that John and Ted will help with that when on the road. You have a wonderful securtiy system and Kinley sold her house. Thats all you can do son. I can also try to talk to Vince if you want me to" Bob stated and then pour himself some more coffee "Where is the creamer?"

"Sorry in the fridge. Will you please call Vince. Kinley knows that Drew is on The Blue Team but she isn't going to let it show that it is bothering her" Randy told his dad

"Thats our Kinley Randy, you have known that for years. What time is the ultrasound?" Bob asked while he watched his son get up and pour himself another cup of coffee and could tell that Randy barely slept last night.

"Not till 2pm, then after that we have our flight out at 7pm for the next tour" Randy said and smiled at his dad "Thanks for listening"

"Your welcome. I take it you haven't slept much have you?" Bob asked "Hello Dear how are you feeling?"

"Bob he didn't sleep last night. I don't blame him. The baby was actually calm last night so I finally got some sleep but Randy here tossed and turned all night long" Kinley stated "I am worn out thanks for asking Bob"

"Your welcome dear, come by after your appointment. Also those flowers are from mom and I please enjoy them" Bob stated "I will check on the house"

"Thanks for the flowers" Kinley said and Bob hugged Kinley then hugged Randy

"Thanks dad for listening" Randy said and then pulled Kinley into his arms

"Your welcome son anytime" Bob said and headed out Randy went to lock the door behind him and smiled at Kinley who was holding her hand out.

"Baby come back to bed" Kinley said and Randy kissed her for the answer and the two headed upstairs and after Kinley used the bathroom she joined her boyfriend in bed and as the two finally got comfy in the bed Randy's phone rang

"Hello?"

"Keep it down man" Mark Jindrak said

"Why in the hell should I?" Randy asked while a smile on his face and put his phone on speaker

"Because if you don't I will kick your down down and make you keep it down" Mark told him

"Try it. I would like to see you try to all the way from Mexico" Randy taunted

"Fuck you" Mark said

"No. I don't swing that way. How many times do I have to tell you?" Randy asked

"Randy I am shocked you didn't turn me down last night" Mark said

"Your sick"

"Thats not what you said last night. You kept screaming faster Mark, Oh My God harder Mark"

"Thats it. I am coming to Mexcio to kick your ass" Randy said

"Oh no I'm shaking in my boots Randy bring it. I'll take your ass down again" Mark stated "Hows Kinley?"

"Glowing in her pregnancy we are what 22 weeks now right hon?" Randy asked

"Try 23 honey. Mark you still have what I gave you right?" Kinley asked

"Yes I do hon why?" Mark asked

"You have the green light now Mark" Kinley told him and smiled up at Randy who had pressed a kiss to her forehead

"Sweet love you" Mark said

"Again Mark, I don't swing that way" Randy told him

"Neither do I see ya K" Mark told him

"What is he talking about? Mark here talk to Kinley for a minute. Some one is banging on my front door" Randy said and handed the phone to Kinley and she watched as he pulled his pants back on and headed downstairs. Kinley was now following him and hung up on Mark. By the time Randy walked down the stairs and about to open the front door it opened.

"Surprise" Mark said

"How in the hell?" Randy asked and hugged Mark as it had been awhile since they had seen each other as Mark had been living in Mexico working down there.

"Talk to your girl" Mark said and hugged Kinley

"Baby?" Randy asked "How long you here for Mark?"

"You needed a good surprise hon after everything that has been going on during the last 6 months" Kinley told him

"This is a nice suprise" Randy said "Thanks"

"I'm here for a long time. Vince asked me to come back to Raw and I agreed. My house isn't ready yet" Mark stated as the three walked into the living room. Kinley sat down and Randy pulled her legs over his lap and started to rub his hands on them

"Not ready. Thats strange. I saw the cleaning crew leave Mark" Kinley stated

"Baby cleaning crew? You don't even know where Mark lives" Randy said

"Actually she does" Mark said "Surprise again. I bought Kinley's house. The painters haven't come in yet."

"Kinley why didn't you tell me hon?" Randy asked as he placed a hand on Kinley's nicely showing stomach and was kicked right away

"Oops." Kinley stated "You knew my house sold hon. I just didn't tell you who bought it"

"Mark you can stay here in the guest room till the house is ready and all. That way if K doesn't travel with me someone is here. When is your return date?" Randy asked

"Not for two more months." Mark said "Thanks. My shoulder hurts and I hope I don't have to have surgery on it"

"Thats not good Mark, I can look at it if you want me to later. I am getting cleaned up. Randy can you show Mark to the guest room" Kinley asked

"Sure baby, how about you get cleaned up and I change clothes and the three of us can go out for breakfast before your appointment?" Randy asked

"Sweet, I need to go and grab my suitcase and I will be back in" Mark said and he walked out the door

"Thanks for my surprises honey. What room do you want for Mark?" Randy asked

"How about next to the baby's room" Kinley said and Randy helped her stand up

"Thats fine honey, Go get cleaned up and I will show Mark here to his room and then we can go and eat" Randy said as he watched Kinley head back up and waited for Mark to come in.

After Randy showed Mark to his room the two of them changed quickly and met up with Kinley who was in the kitchen waiting on the two men to come back down so they could go and eat breakfast. Kinley couldn't wait for her appointment this afternon to find out what they were having.

"Hey you two ready to go yet?" Kinley asked as the men entered the kitchen "Or do you two need more time alone?"

"Ha ha your funny sweetie" Randy said and kissed her on the lips "What sounds good?"

"Village Inn, the baby wants a chocolate shake with breakfast" Kinley smiled at her boyfriend

"Chocolate shake for breakfast?" Mark asked

"Mark my pregnant girlfriend has had the strangest cravings at the oddest hours of the night. One night a few weeks ago while in Oklahoma she was craving Pickles, peanut butter and ice cream with cookie dough in it and ate it all in one setting" Randy said

"Thats just gross Kinley. Please don't gross me out" Mark told her and hugged Kinley

"Mark do you want to ride with us?" Randy asked "You know whats funny is she had the exact same cravings when we were pregnant before and they were worse then"

"I can do that. Wait you two have a baby already?" Mark asked confused

"When we were 17 I found out I was pregnant Mark, we lost the baby at 13 weeks and yes my cravings were bad then as well. Mark you knew that we all grew up together" Kinley told him

"Hon he has probably had one to many punts to the head to remember that, are we coming back here before your appointment?" Randy asked

"Ha ha your funny Orton" Mark said as he held the back door open for Kinley

"We can unless Mark wants to hear the heartbeat and see the baby he could come with us, its not like we aren't all family anyways" Kinley told him "Its up to him"

"I can do that and yes we are family." Mark said

It wasn't long till they were seated at Village Inn and also joined by John and Krista who had a sleeping daughter against her. Allie was out like a light. Ted and Hailey showed up with some news of their own.

"Can I get everyones attention please?" Ted stated

Everyone got quiet and looked at Ted waiting for him to talk. Randy had taken Allie from Krista and held his niece against him he couldn't wait to do this with his own baby.

"First of all welcome back Mark, its been a long time. Second of all we found something out this morning as Hailey had her doctor's appointment at 8am we are pregnant" Ted stated

"Your pregnant Hailey how are you feeling?" Krista asked she was happy for her sister and brother in law

"I am so happy for you Hailey congrats guys" Kinley said and reached over and gave Hailey a hug since the girls were all sitting next to each other

"Thanks we are good. I am only 8 weeks into the pregnancy so far so good. How are you feeling Kinley?" Hailey asked while Krista gave her a hug

"Good, craving choclate shakes thats why we are all at Village Inn we are finding out what we are having today at 2 we can't wait" Kinley told her sister in law and was now holding Allie in her arms "I can't believe she will be one here soon"

"Neither can we. I am just glad she is healthy and all" Krista stated while they waited for their food to come. "How are you feeling with Drew being back on the road?"

"Nervous some don't know if I want to travel, then again I don't want him to see the fear I have either" Kinely said and placed a hand on the baby that was starting to kick

"I can understand that honey, no matter what I don't want you alone Kinley while we are on the road, please at all times have either, John, Ted or Mark if I am not around honey" Randy said and pressed a kiss to her forehead

"That wont be a problem. Vince asked me to still travel and get accustomed to the road again" Mark said and smiled at Kinley and Randy "Let me see this little one how old is she Krista?

Krista handed her daughter over to Mark and kinda surprised to see  
Allie go to him as she wasn't so sure about strangers. Allie was just looking at Mark's hair as it was done with gel in it and spikey she loved it. "Allie is almost 1 we have three more months till her birthday. She loves your hair how spikey it is"

"I can see that" Mark laughed as Allie kept playing with Mark's hair and giggled as she touched it and giggled even more when she pressed on it and it wouldn't go down and stood straight up.

After eating and spending time with friends Randy paided the bill and everyone headed either home to pack for their flight as it was leaving at 7pm and Randy helped Kinley into his truck and Mark climbed in as they headed towards the doctor's office as Kinley's doctor called and asked Kinley if she could come in earlier than 2 pm which was fine by her.

After signing in for her appointment she sat down by Randy as he placed his hand on the baby who started to kick and move under his touch and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Mark put your hand here" Kinley said

"You sure?" Mark asked

"No ass I just said put it here for no reason yes I am sure" Kinley said and took Mark's hand and placed it next to Randy's so he could feel the baby move

"Thats amazing does it hurt?" Mark asked

"No, only when the baby moves and then kicks me at the same time it hurts some but not much it just feels amazing" Kinley said

"Kinley DiBiase" a nurse called out

Randy helped Kinley up and whispered in her ear that they needed to do something about that last name and Kinley just smiled.

"Hi Lily" Kinley said

"Hey how are you? Pregnancy agree's with you. You look wonderful. Hi Randy" Lily said

"Hi and she does look wonderful" Randy said

"She does" Lily stated and told Kinley to step on the scales and smiled once she wrote down the weight. Kinley just groaned and Mark laughed and once she stepped off she smacked him

"Ow you bitch what was that for?" Mark asked rubbing his arm

"I just gained five pounds and it sucks" Kinley said once they were in the exam room

"Honey you are pregnant, it means the baby is growing and all honey" Randy said "You may have gained five pounds but its all baby"

"He's right Kinley you are all baby" Mark said and smiled at Kinley and Randy who was now standing standing in front of Kinley and had his arms wrapped around her.

It wasn't long after Kinley had walked into the exam room that Dr Knight was now standing in the room and just smiled at the couple. "Hi Kinley and Randy and hi"

"Dr Knight this is our good friend Mark he is just along for the ride and all and to hear the baby" Kinley said

"Its nice to meet you Mark I take it you are one of the many uncles to the baby" Dr Knight said

"Very true"

"Well Kinley lets measure you and then listen, I know you are having your ultrasound as well after you see me hopefully we can find out what your having" Dr Knight said "Randy will you help Kinley lay back please"

Randy helped Kinley lay back and pressed a kiss to her forehead as Dr Knight measured and felt around "Is the baby moving much?" she asked

"A ton" Kinley answered and smiled up at Randy when they heard the baby's heartbeat

"Well the baby's heartbeat is nice and strong honey, I want to see you again in four weeks. Are you still traveling with Randy?" Dr Knight asked

"Yes, it is okay to still travel?" Kinley asked

"You are healthy Kinley as is the baby. I can check your cervix if you want me to to make sure you are still closed and all, if that happens I need Mark to step out of the room and wait in the hall" Dr Knight said

"Please, after we lost the baby at 12 weeks we just want to be on the safe side" Randy said and Kinley just nodded her head in agreement

"I can understand that, that was a long time ago as well. Most of the time second pregnancies are totally different from the first" Dr Knight said and handed Kinley a sheet to cover with and motioned for Mark to follow her "I will be back in a few hon"

Mark stood out in the hall and smiled at a very cute nurse when she walked by.

"Hi can I help you with something?" Laney asked

"I was told to stand here and wait while Kinley is being looked at" Mark said

"Oh, well if you want to sit down there is a chair right there. Your cute if you don't mind me saying so" Laney said as she smiled at Mark again

"So are you. Here is my number call me or text sometime" Mark said and took a seat in the chair and handed the nurse his number and she wrote hers down and gave it back to him

"You call me later when you can, I take it Kinley isn't your girlfriend" Laney said she had come to love Kinley over the last few months

"Nope she is a really good friend we grew up together and I am the uncle to her and Randy's baby" Mark said

"Where did you graduate from and what year?" Laney asked

"Hazelwood Central and 1998 you?" Mark asked

"Same" Laney said and tried to rack her brain on who Mark was as he looked familar to her "Wait your Mark Jindrak right?"

"Yes I am" he said

"Its good to see you again. I have to go but call me" Laney stated

"I can do that talk to you later" Mark said and smiled at Laney thinking she was very cute he remembered her when they were in high school.

Mark was lost in thought when he hear Randy clear his throat, then smacked his best friend upside his head. Mark just glared at him and smirked. Mark stood to follow both Randy and Kinley down the hall to start the ultrasound to find out what they were having.

"Hi Kinley its so good to see you again" Kenzie said "Its been too long sweetie, when are you going to come back and work here?"

"Not for awhile, I am still traveling with Randy as much as I can, then after this baby is born I am still going to travel with the baby as much as possible with the baby. Can you see me coming back to work here?" Kinley asked

"Not really, you love traveling honey, you were never happy being stuck in the office" Kenzie said

"So true" Kinley said

"Well lay back and raise your shirt then put this towel around your jeans and the gel is cold sorry I forgot to put it in the warmer" Kenzie said

Kinley raised her shirt some along with the tank then placed the towel right above her jeans and tucked it in and lowered them some and Kenzie got started.

Kenzie did the measurements and the baby was very healthy and very content in the womb. The baby was measuring right at 24 weeks on the dot. "The baby is completely healthy Kinley are you and Randy wanting to find out today?"

"Yes we are. I think its a girl and Randy thinks its a boy" Kinley said

"Nice...well you ready?" Kenzie asked

"Yes we are wanting to know" Randy said

"Okay if you look up on the TV screen you can see the baby, can any of you tell what you are having?" Kenzie asked

Kinley noticed it first then Randy as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled. Mark was still trying to figure it out and was lost in thought when Kinley said its a girl.

"Your right mom its a girl congrats." Kenzie said

"Thanks. There is only one baby right?" Kinley asked

"Yes hon there is only one baby, do twins run in the family?" Kenzie asked

"Nope just checking" Kinley said

"Here you go a warm towel to wipe of that growing stomach of yours, I will go and get the pictures and all." Kenzie said

"I see how it is the towels are warm but not the gel thanks girl love you too" Kinley said and started to wipe off her stomach

"You know I love you Kinley gee...one tiny little thing like forgetting that is forgivable" Kenzie said before hugging her good friend.

After leaving the doctor's office both Randy and Kinley were very happy that they were having a girl and couldn't wait to have her in their arms. After arriving home they dropped Mark off who wanted to take a shower and all, they headed over to Randy's parents to talk to them and to their surprise her parents were there as well.

"Kinley what a surprise you look wonderful" Diane said

"Thanks mom its good to see you too" Kinley said

"So what did the ultrasound show?" Elaine asked

"Thats right how did that go?" Diane asked

"We are having a girl mom" Kinley said and showed her mom the picture of the baby "You can keep it, I have one for you and Bob too Elaine"

"Thanks sweetie and congrats our second granddaughter I am so excited" Elaine said and hugged Kinley then Randy

"Did you know that Teddy and Hailey are pregnant?" Diane asked

"We found out this morning at breakfast I am so happy for them. Oh guess who is back in town" Randy said as he sat down by Kinley

"Who honey?" Elaine asked

"You remember Mark Jindrak we were all in the same graduating class of 98, it was K and I then Cena and Mark" Randy said

"Is he back with the WWE?" Ted Sr asked

"Yep but not back in action as his shoulder has been hurting him and wants to take time to rehab it and get used to the traveling again so he will be traveling and rooming with us for the next two nights then his own room" Randy said

"Thats good" Bob said "More protection while you guys are on the road"

"Very true, well we had better get home and finish packing and wake Mark up"

"Okay guys call and congrats dear" Ted Sr said and hugged each of the kids and they headed out to go back home. "Randy take care of the girls please"

"You know I will Ted" Randy said and they headed out

Randy helped Kinley into the truck and they were soon on the way back to the house. Thankfully they had packed most of their things the night before and just ahd to finish up and head to the airport. Ted and Bob had offerred to take the kids to the airport and they were thankful that they didn't have to leave a car there.

"Baby have you thought of any names?" Kinley asked as they walked into their house

"Some baby what do you have picked out?" Randy asked as he pulled Kinley into his arms

"Madison, Kendall, Addison Reachel and thats about it what about you?" Kinley asked as she laid her head against Randy's shoulder

"I like Addison Kendall and Madison not really a fan of Reachel. I also like the name Kenzie" Randy said

"How about Addison Kenzie" Kinley said

"I love it. How about Kinley and Addison Orton that sounds better baby" Randy said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the diamond he had bought for Kinley a few days before "Baby marry me and become Mrs Randal Orton"

"I love you and yes baby I will marry you" Kinley answered right before Randy claimed her lips in a sweet but tender kiss.

"I love you Kinley and our little girl" Randy said and pressed a kiss to her forehead

"I love you too we had better go and get our things is our room a suite or do you know?" Kinley asked

"Steph called a bit ago its a two bedroom suite honey" Randy told her when they walked up the stairs to their bedroom "I will make sure Mark is awake babe"

Kinley just nodded her head and walked into the bedroom and sat down on their bed and placed a hand on the baby who kicked right away and smiled down she was so happy and excited that they were having a little girl. After sitting down for a few minutes Kinley stood and went about getting the rest of her things ready and needed Randy or Mark to lift her suitecase up on the bed and smiled when both boys walked in. "Hey hon can you please put my suitecase up on the bed please?"

"Sure baby. I think Mark has a girlfriend" Randy said and picked up her suitecase and smiled at her

"Really tell me" Kinley demanded

"You remember Laney Reed from school?" Mark asked

"Sure she is one of my nurses at my doctor's office" Kinley said "Oh you saw her today and well...I see what your saying now"

"We have been texting. I talked to Steph and she wants to find me a PA and all I thought of Laney and talked to her about it, she is going to travel with us on the road for the next week" Mark said "I didn't know she was a PA at all"

"Yes she is and she is very good not only at being a PA but a great nurse as well I love her to death" Kinley said while she packed the rest of her things and Randy finished packing as well when the doorbell rang. "Who is here?"

"I will go see hon stay here with her Mark please" Randy said and sprinted out of the room and walked down when his front door opened again and it was not only his dad but Ted Sr as well. "Hey guys"

"You guys packed yet?" Bob asked knowing that they probably hadn't even started yet

"Yes we are packed Dad thanks for the vote of confidence" Randy said

"What I know my son way too well he always waits till the last minute" Bob said

"My daughter as well. If they didn't have to be on time for the show they would always be late then the show would never start on time" Ted said

"We are packed K just finished and I am packed as well" Randy said "Are the both of you taking us to the airport?"

"Nope I am leaving to take John and Krista along with Allie to the airport but Allie is staying with us for the weekend" Bob stated "So you know we talked to Vince he will think about it and let us know"

"Sweet see ya later dad and thanks" Randy said "K you ready to head out?"

"Yes I am sweetie everything is packed lets get this show on the road" Kinley said as she walked down the stairs leaving Mark to not only carry her suitcase but Randy's as well "I found myself a porter as well. Although he wont do it all the time"

"Thanks man, are you ready to head out?" Randy asked Mark

"Yes I am hey Ted its good to see you again" Mark stated

"Its good to see you too son take care of my girls out on the road please" Ted Sr said as the boys loaded the car up and Randy locked the house up and set the alarm as he was the last person out and shut the door behind him and they were soon headed to the airport.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Love isn't Supposed to Hurt

Randy sat down and pulled Kinley down with him as the plane was now delayed and neither were in the mood to wait either. Kinley was slowly getting worn down and also hungry. Randy was just worn out has he hadn't been sleeping much over the last few nights. Kinley pulled out her laptop and decided they needed a new bed. Randy saw what Kinley was doing and drapped his arm across the back of her chair and pressed a a kiss to her temple and smiled when she was now looking at a new bed.

"New beds honey?" Randy asked

"Yes maybe it would help both of us sleep better and not so firm" Kinley stated and smiled at her soon to be husband

"You have a point there what kind of bed do you want and what size?" Randy asked as he placed a hand on her ever growing stomach and was kicked right away "Our daughter has been pretty active all day"

"Yes she has. I thinking about a temperpedic if that okay with you baby" Kinley said "The price is a little high"

"How high hon?" Randy asked

"About $7000 for the base and matress" Kinley told him

"Wow, I thought I spent a lot on my king that I have now but temperpedic is the best and we both need more sleep so thats fine baby. Why don't you order it online and our dad's can be at the house when it arrives or our mom's" Randy said

"Sure baby, would you or Mark go and find me something to eat please and some caffeine. I am starting to get a massive migraine" Kinley said as she pulled up an order form to start purchasing a new bed for their house.

"Mark hey could you go and get K some food she is starting to get a massive migraine I don't want to leave her" Randy asked

"Sure man. Kinley hon what do you want?" Mark asked and stood up

"I don't know but a diet Mount Dew please" Kinley said and smiled up at Mark

"Be back in a bit do you want anything Orton?" Mark asked

"Same but no food for me, thanks" Randy said

"Randy hon will you hand me my bag please?" Kinley asked as she laid her head down on his shoulder and Randy knew what she needed and grabbed her two bottles of pills and handed them to Kinley. "Thanks"

"Your welcome here is some water" Randy said and started to rub his hand up and down Kinley's back "Do you want to head home and fly out tomorrow?"

"Lets see when our flight is leaving and if my migraine lets up any. If not then we can head home" Kinley said

"Okay honey. Are the Lortabs safe for you to take?" Randy asked

"Yes honey, we have gone over this a few times, the meds don't go across the plancenta and the other is for nausea" Kinley reminded Randy

"Sorry forgetful mind honey" Randy stated and pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead "Come here try to relax honey"

Kinley laid her head against Randy's chest and with the motion of Randy's hand going up and down her back she started to doze off and didn't realize that Mark had come back with food for them and all. Randy didn't want to wake her up and felt bad that he had to. "Sweets wake up"

"No damn it" Kinley answered as she sat up

"Sorry hon but Mark brought the food back and our flight is still delayed do you want to head home?" Randy asked

"Yes, my meds still haven't kicked in" Kinley said

"Lets go and cancel our flight honey then I take it you want to head to the ER" Randy said

"Yes just get a rental and we can go from there" Kinley said

"Mark will you go and get a rental please I don't want to have to call our family right now" Randy said

Mark just nodded his head in agreement and took off towards the rentals and was soon pulling up to the curb. Randy helped Kinley in the back and sat down next to her and directed Mark in the direction of ER they always went to and was soon checking in and it wasn't long before Kinley was called back.

"Kinley DiBiase" a nurse called

Randy helped Kinley up and wrapped his arm around her as they walked to the waiting nurse who led them through to a dark room and Kinley sat down on the bed while the nurse got her vitals and asked a few questions. Randy answered them with ease as he was used to it by then. The nurse said that the doctor would be in soon.

It wasn't long till Kinley's ob/gyn walked in "Hey guys" Dr Knight said quielty as she could tell from the report the nurse had written out and knew that she wasn't feeling good.

"Hey she just dozed off again" Randy said

"Thats okay, I see she has another massive migraine. I can give her a shot but I do want to listen to the baby before and then keep her for about 20 minutes then listen again then she can go." Dr Knight said

"Thats a good plan let me wake her she also took her meds" Randy said "Sweetie I need you to wake up Dr Knight wants to listen to the baby"

"I didn't mean to fall asleep" Kinley said

"Thats okay honey. I know your not feeling good. I just want to listen to the baby honey then I can get you a shot, it will be safe but also a heavy dose then have you wait around for a bit and listen again" Dr Knight said and Kinley lifted her shirt and lowered her jeans a bit and Dr Knight found the baby's heartbeat which was nice and strong.

"Strong heartbeat" Randy said

"Very strong. I will let you take the device home and all that way you can listen at home or on the road." Dr Knight said "I am thinking Demerol and Zofran in a shot"

"Thats fine" Kinley said and yawned

After Kinley recieved the shot she was almost out like a light when Dr Knight listened to the baby again and sent them on their way. Mark and Randy finally got the car unloaded and Randy helped Kinley up and into bed and he claimed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her and they both let sleep comsume them.

Mark laid in his bed and couldn't go to sleep for the life of him. He knew that both Randy and Kinley were sleeping soundly, but sleep hadn't claimed him yet. It wasn't long after he laid down that his phone beeped with a text.

**You on the road yet? LR**

_**Not yet. Kinley is down with a massive migraine and our flight was delayed and we came back to the house whats up? MJ**_

**Thats not good about either. I know how Kinley feels though they can get bad she is glowing how far into the pregnancy is she again? LR**

_**24 weeks, I take it you get migraine as well? MJ**_

**Yes I do but I have mine pretty much under control right now when are you flying out? LR**

_**Tomorrow afternoon now around 4 I think, you up for grabbing a drink? MJ**_

**Sure. Call me and we can meet at or I can come and pick you up its up to you LR**

_**I can give you directions to my house its not done yet but we could at least chill there I do have a couch and a TV hooked up just a air matress to sleep on right now MJ**_

**Sweet will call in a few LR**

Mark's phone rang and it was Laney "Hey sweets"

"Hey yourself. I am on the road where do I need to go?" Laney asked

As Mark gave Laney directions to his house he smiled when she pulled up he stood up and smiled when he walked down to greet her. Laney stepped out of her truck and smiled at Mark as she locked he doors.

"You look great out of scrubs" Mark said

"Thanks" Laney said and smiled up at Mark

"Why don't we go in and I took a few of Orton's DVD's for us to watch. What time is your flight out tomorrow?" Mark asked

"I think at four if not five. I bet we are on the same flight" Laney said

"Why dont' I give you a tour of my house and all then we can watch movies. Since its only 11 we can do that then watch movies if you feel up to it" Mark said

"Thats fine by me. Lead the way Mark" Laney said

Mark held out his hand and Laney took it. "Well as you can see this is the living room and all that fun stuff, my office is down here as well a I think the laundry. I haven't really been here much if you can't tell" Mark said

"Then show me what you do know Mark" Laney said and just smiled up at Mark

Mark led Laney upstairs and to the bedrooms Laney was impressed as Mark had a five bedroom home and four bath and a huge basement along with a in ground pool. "Do you know your neighbors?" Laney asked as Mark showed her the master bedroom

"Yes and you do as well. Randy Orton and Kinley DiBiase they live together actually I bout this house from Kinley a few weeks ago" Mark said "This is my room like I said an air matress for now"

"Well when is your stuff being delievered?" Laney asked

"Next month. Elaine Randy's mom is coming next week to over see the painting and make sure its done right. Now what do you feel like doing?" Mark asked

"You" Laney said with a smile

"Now aren't you straight forward" Mark said

"I can be when I know what I want. Mark I am scared to say this. I wanted you in high school but you always had a girl" Laney said

"Come here" Mark said as he sat down on the makeshift bed "You my dear are wrong. I didn't date much in high school. Once people found out who my friends were they didn't care about me once they got to Orton or DiBiase much. I had a ton of female friends but I hardly dated in high school. I also had a crush on you"

"Really?" Laney asked as she sat down on the makeshift bed next to Mark "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know just nervous back then" Mark said

"I get that. Same here" Laney stated

Mark just smiled at Laney who smiled back at him and he wasted no time in claiming her lips in a tender kiss. Laney moaned as the keep deepened. Mark leaned the two back on the bed and Laney took control and climbed on top of Mark and took control.

Soon Mark was lifting her shirt over her head as she reached behind and undid her bra as she peeled the lacy bra away from her chest he was amazed at how beautiful she was. It wasn't long before Mark rolled Laney under him as they stripped off their pants and undies Mark reached down to play with Laney's center and played with her flesh as they kissed. Laney soon had enough and pulled Mark completely ontop of her as he slid into the wetness of her body.

As they melted and blended their bodies together both screamed out in pleasure as they exploded in their climaxes. Once they kissed again Mark pulled out and pulled Laney to his chest and brushed a kiss across her forehead as she pulled the blankets up around them as they both let sleep claim them.

The next day came early. Both Randy and Kinley were up and getting cleaned up as both were in the shower. "How are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Drained but better. Addison was quiet all night for once" Kinley said and laid her head down on Randy's chest

"Thats good our flight hon isn't till 4 or 5 hon do you feel like getting some shopping done?" Randy asked

"Thats a good idea I need more clothes and all. I am scared about tomorrow Ran" Kinley said

"I can understand that honey, it will be okay, we have protection for us and all. Lets just worry about it all later and have some fun shopping. Do you want to see if Mark wants to join us or make it just us?" Randy asked as he shut the water off and wrapped a towel around himself then Kinley's body as well

"Lets just make it us honey. Don't get me wrong I love Mark but I want it just us for now" Kinley said as Randy helped her out of the shower and pulled her close and held her for a few minutes.

As the morning passed both Randy and Kinley headed out to go shoping they wanted to get the crib and glider along with the changing table picked out and then go from there. Kinley picked out a theme for their daughter and Randy loved it as it was Red and Black as neither one of them were fans of the color pink.

While Randy and Kinley were out shopping for the baby and then clothes shopping for Kinley and the baby as well. Mark was starting to wake up and noticed that he was in his house and when he rolled over Laney was sound sleep with the sheet pulled up to her chest he was just amazed by her beauty.

"Good morning sexy" Laney said quietly

"Good morning yourself sexy" Mark said and pressed a kiss to her borehead "Your amazing"

"So are you Mark, I hate to ask this but where are we going? Are we in a relationship?" Laney asked

"I would like to see where it goes. Are you okay with that?" Mark asked

"Yes I am. I understand that you are also helping to protect Kinley right?" Laney asked

"Yes her ex was pretty abusive to her and he is very controlling. So you know now I am no where near that." Mark told her

"Thanks for being honest. I just got out a very bad relationship so I do want to take it slow. Steph arranged for me to have my own room during this next week, but you are more than welcome to stay there if you want" Laney stated "I hate do this Mark but I have to head out and get packed unless you want to ride over there with me"

"Do you mind if I can get a shower at your house?" Mark asked

"Thats fine lets go" Laney said as they both got up and got ready to leave Mark's house and were soon headed to Laney's. It didn't take Laney long to get packed as she had most of it done.

While Laney finished up her packing Mark grabbed a quick shower and as he got dressed he didn't want to bother with his hair and pulled a hat on and finally got dressed. "Laney can I put the clothes that I wore over here in your bags then when get to OKC I will get them back?" Mark asked

"Thats fine hon what time is your flight?" Laney asked

"Same time yours is. I just checked at the hosue before we left. We are on the same flight with Kinley and Randy" Mark stated as he tied his shoes

"Thats cool and I can finally get caught up with Kinley" Laney stated

Mark just smiled and pulled Laney into his arms and kissed her on the forehead "You ready to head back to my house?"

"Yes I am should I bring my laptop?" Laney asked

"To keep yourself busy I would. I am taking mine. I know that both Kinley and Randy are taking theirs. Its sad sometimes all of us in one room using our computers" Mark told her

"Thats funny though" Laney said as she grabbed her charger and laptop bag and soon they were now headed back to Mark's house and when they pulled up he saw that Randy and Kinley were pulling up as well and they walked over to help unload the car.

It wasn't long before the four of them were now headed to the airport as they had to catch their flight to Oklahoma City for the next show. Kinley didn't last at all during the flight and fell asleep on Randy's shoulder while Laney fell asleep on the plane against Mark. The boys talked about keeping Kinley and the baby safe while they were on tour.

After landing and grabbing their rentals for the next week Randy helped Kinley into his rented Hummer and they waited for Mark and Laney to get their things loaded into his rental and they followed each other to the hotel. After checking the girls crashed out while the guys all met in Mark's room to talk.

"John hows Krista?" Randy asked as they were still waiting on Ted to show up then Cody as well.

"Good worn out, hows Kinley feeling?" John asked

"Good drained right now but good we got the crib, changing table and glider today and picked out our daughters theme" Randy said "Hey Teddy hows Hailey?"

"Good wiped out right now and at home with your parents she wasn't feeling good so she decided to stay home right now"

"I can understand that how. I hope she feels better soon. I will call her later and just talk to her" Randy said

"Mark where is this girl we have heard so much about?" John asked

"In her room crashed out. I thought I needed to stay here tonight and make sure K is okay tonight and tomorrow and all. Plus it was a late night I need sleep" Mark told everyone

"I have a meeting with creative around 3 and all. I thought the three of you should know that Drew is around. Vince called me a bit ago after we arrived and SD is on the road with us for the next three weeks till WM" Randy told everyone

"Not good. Don't worry we will make sure that I am around at all times tomorrow. I told Laney thankfully she understood and she is also a PA and a nurse as well." Mark said

"Thats good. I need to crash out I haven't been sleeping the last few days. Last night was about the only night that I got any sleep" Randy said

"Breakfast in the AM Orton?" Ted asked as he could tell that Randy hadn't been sleeping much

Randy just nodded his head in agreement and knew that the time would be around 9am as thats when everyone was normally up. After changing and using the bathroom he crawled into bed behind Kinley and wrapped her up in his arms and held her as he let sleep claim him.

The Next Day

Everyone met for breakfast Krista and Laney were happy that Kinley and Randy are having a girl and Krista said that she would call Hailey who was at home and she would send out the invites to the baby shower. Breakfast was great just spending time with family. Laney found out that everyone was really close but just from being the nurse at the doctor's office that the girls go to they were pretty close with her as well and the guys all but Mark claimed her as family he thought of her as the one that was meant for him.

2pm at the arena

"Baby do you want to go to the meeting with me?" Randy asked

"Not really honey. I have work to look over and all. Steph gave me some storyline she needed proofed so I will just do that. Mark will be with me hon don't worry" Kinley said

"Are you sure?" Randy asked as he sat down on the couch next to Kinley and smiled at her when she placed her hand on the baby who just was kicking away. Randy laid his head down in Kinley's lap and kissed her stomach and also placed his hand next to Kinley's and was kicked right away "We have a very strong kicker on our hands"

"Yes we do, you had better go and not be late honey" Kinley told her soon to be husband

"Not till Mark is in here baby. I know that Laney is sitting in on the meeting with me as she is doing some work with creative for Mark when he returns." Randy said and as soon as he said that Mark and Laney were walking into his dressing room "Well I love you Mark take care of her"

"You know I will. I might take her on a walk with me" Mark said

"Thats fine just protect her and the baby" Randy said "You ready Laney?"

"I love you too baby don't worry" Kinley said

"I always will" Randy said and leaned down to kiss Kinley

It wasn't long till they were out the door and Mark sat down next to Kinley "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing Mark" Kinley told him

"I know you way too well honey talk to me. Do you want to go and walk the halls like we used to?" Mark asked

"Sure"

Mark helped Kinley stand up and they were soon roaming the halls just talking about the baby and just nothing really at all. They had been walking for nearly 45 minutes when they ran into Drew. Mark noticed how tense Kinley had gotten when they saw him in the hall talking with a few other stars and wasn't happy when he turned and smiled at Kinley as they were now sitting in catering. "Take me back to Randy's dressing room"

"Okay honey lets go" Mark said and helped Kinley stand up and put an arm around her.

They tried their hardest to avoid Drew but he made a beeline straight for Kinley. Drew could see that she was pregnant and couldn't help but wonder if when he raped her if it resulted in getting her pregnant.

Drew just smiled to himself when he started to walk towards Kinley. He saw the guy she was with but also knew that she hadn't left Orton like he had told her to. That alone pissed him off. Now she was pregnant with his baby and still dating and sleeping with Orton.

The guy had his arm around Kinley's shoulders and as Drew came closer he could tell that Kinley was nearing the 6 month mark in her pregnancy but wanted to talk to her.

"Hi Kinley" Drew said as he was now standing in the way of Kinley and the guy that was with her. Drew reached out to touch her stomach but she swatted his hand away

"Don't you touch me now move damn it" Kinley growled

"Don't swat my hand away damn it Kinley, thats my baby" Drew said and touched her stomach anyways

"I believe Kinley said not to touch her" Mark growled even more and tried to move Kinley behind him but Drew had a grasp on Kinley's wrist.

"You don't have a say here. Hows my baby doing Kinley?" Drew asked he could feel Kinley shaking under his grip and just smirked

"This isn't your baby damn it Drew let me go damn it and leave me and my baby alone" Kinley growled and yanked her hand out of his grasp when Drew raised his hand to slap Kinley on the cheek when his hand connected she had tears right way as Mark was trying to move her but her feet were planted in place.

"Kinley lets go" Mark said as he tried to move Kinley who was not only stuck in place but also shaking. Mark just picked her up and held her to him as he walked towards Randy's dressing room.

Mark could tell that something was bothering Kinley not only was she holding her cheek but she was shaking from having a bad anxiety attack. "Breathe Kinley breathe honey"

Kinley had tears flowing down her face she was still holding her cheek and shaking from Drew touching the baby and she could also see a bruise starting to form from his grasp that was really tight. The baby was kicking her hard as she wasn't breathing normally and Mark finally just pulled her into his arms and turned her back to where it was against his chest and place his hand on her chest "Breathe Kinley breathe return your breathing back to normal honey come on and breathe with me"

Randy had gotten a text from Mark and ran towards his dressing room wanting to take Drew out but had to get to Kinley and make sure she and the baby were okay. When he finally got to his dressing room he knew that she was upset as the tears were still flowing as Mark was trying to help her breathe. "Randy stand behind her and just help her breathe. I am headed to find Krista and Laney"

Randy just nodded his head in agreement and held Kinley close and place a hand on the baby and could tell by the activity that the baby wasn't happy at all. By the time Mark returned with Krista who just held Kinley close to her they were both relieved that Kinley's breathing had returned back to normal.

Krista wanted to listen to the baby and had Kinley lay down on the couch and the baby's heartbeat was really fast and thought she needed to be checked out. Randy helped Kinley into the hummer and they took off to the hosptial. After talking to the nurse in the ER she directed them to the Maternity floor to be seen.

"Hi Kinley I am Christy and I am your nurse whats going on sweetie?" she asked

"I work with the WWE and while Randy was in a creative meeting I was walking the hall with a good friend of ours Mark and we ran into my ex boyfriend who is very abusive and controling, he not only talked to me tried to touch the baby I slapped his hand away he grabbed it and held it very tightly you can see the bruise and then touched the baby anyways and slapped my cheek in the process. I started to have a panic attack. I get them from time to time as he beat me really bad right before I found out I am pregnant and before you ask its not his" Kinley said

"Thats not good. I talked to the doctor and she would like to do an ultrasound and then do an exam. I am going to put the monitors on. I can tell that the baby is in a tight ball from all the stress. We are also going to start an IV and give you something to help relax you as well" Christy told her

It wasn't long till the doctor was in looking at Kinley who was doing much better after being given something to calm her down. The baby was very healthy and just didn't like all the stess. The doctor just told her to take it easy before she was released.

Randy signed the papers for the release and they were now headed out to the truck. As Randy helped his soon to be wife into his hummer and pressed a kiss to her forehead "I love you baby"

"I love you too" Kinley answered

Once Randy was in the truck and started it and looked over at Kinley and smiled at her as she placed a hand on the baby who was kicking away. "Do you want to head back to the hotel and rest?"

"Yes I am so warn out and I don't want to risk running into Drew again tonight. Wait are you still on the card tonight?" Kinley asked

"Shit I am. Let me call Steph" Randy said

Randy was thankful that Steph had already taken care of Randy's match and just reschedualed it and also gave both him and Kinley two weeks off. They talked and thought it would be best to wait till tomorrow to head home so they could relax.

"Randy I don't want to travel anymore" Kinley said after they arrived at the house

"I can understand that honey. Do you want me to take time away from work and stay home as well?" Randy asked as they started to unpack. Kinley had started a pile for dirty clothes and smiled at Randy.

"No honey you need to work. Its sweet that you want to stay home with me but you need to work as well" Kinley told Randy as she laid down on their bed "This is so comfy join me baby"

The had also recieved their new bed a few days back. Randy moved both suitcases and laid down on his back and pulled Kinley to him and held her in his arms. "Yes this is comfy. Try to rest baby"

Over the next two weeks Randy along with Ted, John and Mark got the nursery ready for the arrival of their baby. Addison Kenzie was the name they pickded out. The girls were downstair getting ready to surprise Kinley with the baby shower that was taking place that afternoon. Kinley was actually spending time over at her mom's house and having lunch while everyone was getting the house ready for the shower.

As Kinley headed home she was kinda shocked to see a lot of cars parked at the house and smiled when Randy walked out to help her out of her car and held her to him before they walked in.

"Surprise" everyone said when Kinley walked in

"What is this?" Kinley asked while giving not only Krista a hug but also Hailey and Laney.

"Your baby shower honey" Hailey said and sat down next to Kinley on the couch and placed a hand on her own growing stomach. She and Ted found out last week that they were expecting a little boy and couldn't wait.

"Thanks you two didn't have to do this but thanks." Kinley said

As the afternoon passed Kinley and Randy both were in awe of all the gifts that they recived for the baby. That night after everyone left they were going through it all and Kinley just sat down and started to write thank you notes to everyone.

That night after going to bed Randy pulled Kinley to him and kissed her deeply and started to play with Kinley's swollen flesh as they had been pretty inimate that morning before the guys arrived. It wasn't long till Kinley climbed ontop of Randy who was letting Kinley take charge as they made love for the night. After reaching their climaxes they just laid there in the after glow wrapped up in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Love isn't Supposed to Hurt

As the next few weeks passed both Randy and Kinley were still traveling although Kinley had reduced the amount of time she was on the road with Randy and he completely understood why.

It was the night before they were due back out on tour and Kinley was feeling pretty good and decided to join Randy on the road as they were packing Randy noticed that Kinley had become really quiet which was unusal for her.

"Baby you okay?" Randy asked as he walked over to where she was packing her suitcase

"Just worried honey I am 28 weeks pregnant and showing very nicely, I can't help but think that Drew will try something we all know that he still has it in his mind that I am with him" Kinley said and Randy wrapped his arms around her and held her close

"Baby I will do everything I can to protect you when we are apart. I hope he learned his lesson from last time. I completely understand if you want to stay home honey" Randy told her

"I want to join you honey, I miss your arms around me. And I know you miss feeling the baby kick and move under your touch." Kinley told Randy

"Okay baby we will have some one around at all times" Randy said "We need to get some sleep baby come here and let me hold you all night. Your right I miss holding you in my arms every night, and I really miss feeling the baby move under my touch, I miss those kicks and I just miss you completely baby"

As Randy and Kinley headed to bed that night Kinley rested her head on Randy's chest as he wrapped his arms around the love of his life. As they slept Drew knew that Randy was at home with Kinley and he was just seething at the fact that Kinley was pregnant and he knew that the baby was his, he knew from listening to everyone talk that Kinley and Randy would be back on tour starting tomorrow he had a plan and couldn't wait to follow through with it.

The next morning came quick for the expecting couple as they were up and getting ready to leave for the airport when Bob arrived to take the kids so they didn't have a car at the airport. After getting checked in for their flight they walked hand in hand to their gate and finally got settled in and waited for their flight to board. After arriving in the next city Randy and Kinley picked up their rental and headed to the hotel and checked in.

"Randy hon I am going to stay here and rest" Kinley said as she changed clothes

"You sure baby? Do you want me to stay?" Randy asked

"No and Yes I am sure baby go to the arena meet with Steph and I will call you went I wake up. I love you Randy" Kinley stated

"I love you too baby get some rest. Call me when you wake up and I will come back and get you" Randy said before pressing a kiss to her lips then bent to press a kiss to the baby and was kicked right away. Randy stood and kissed Kinley again and made his way from the hotel room and headed down to their rental.

Kinley climbed into bed and set the alarm on her phone for a few hours and fell asleep quickly and was sleeping good when she heard some one start to knock on the door not thinking anything about it she got out of bed and pulled her hair back while walking to the door and opened it and once she opened it she was shoved back into the room by a very strong push. Once Kinley gained her balance she ran for her cell phone only to have some one reach it before she could grab it.

"Don't even think about it Kinley now sit on the couch and we are going to talk" Drew said and pointed to the couch and Kinley did as she was told hoping that someone would come by and check on her or Randy wouldn't listen and would head back to the hotel.

"What do you want Drew can't you just leave Randy the baby and I alone" Kinley asked trying not to cry as Drew sat down beside her and put a hand on the baby he could tell that she was shaking and he just smirked.

"Kinley this baby is mine we both know it. Randy isn't the father and I want to prove it, not only do I want to have an amnio done I want him to see that you are back with me where you belong. I am still mad that you decided to stay with Randy and not listen to me. Now go stand up and strip then lay down on the bed and I will join you in a minute"

"I will not do anything you ask, I was nine weeks pregnant the night you threw me into that wall then rapped me Drew, this baby's is Randy's as we had never stopped sleeping with each other. I don't want you in my life you need to leave now or I will scream at the top of my lungs and someone will be here within minutes and you will be arrested." Kinley said as she stayed put on the couch thankfully the room had two phones in it and she lifted the reciever on the phone and called the front desk and laid the handle down so they could hear and hopefully call 911.

This made Drew mad and he stood up and grabbed Kinley tightly by her upper arms and she screamed out in pain as it surged through her body as he threw her on the bed and held her down with one of his hands as he kissed her roughly and then ripped her pants off of her and drank in the site of her half naked pregnant body as he climbed ontop of her and roughly entered her and started to rape her.

"Damn it Drew stop get off of me" Kinley yelled

Drew just slapped Kinley's face as she stuggled beneath him as he continued to thrust roughly in and out of her body as she kept screaming for him to get off of her she fought him, Drew had enough and knocked her out as he finished rapping her he quickly got dressed and walked out of the room and threw Kinley's phone down by her passed out body.

While this was going on someone at the front dest heard all the screaming and sent one of his managers up to the room to see what was going on and he also called 911, thankfully the police weren't too far away and also thankfully that one of the Diva's heard all the screaming and called Stephanie who knew that Randy was at the arena and told her screaming was coming from Randy and Kinley's room since they were still in their creative meeting Randy knew that something was wrong when he saw all the color drain from Stephanie's face he didn't even wait for her to say anything he took off at a full run back to the hotel and ran to his and Kinley's room and beat the hotel manager up to room as he quickly opened the door he started to cry as he knew it was Kinley he grabbed a sheet and covered her body as he held onto her and begged for her to wake up, Randy had an hand on the baby who was kicking like there was no tomorrow not happy with what was going on with mommy.

"Sir what happened?" Ron asked as he tried to get Randy to answer him who was crying and holding on to Kinley

"My girlfriend was rapped its pretty clear what happened what took you so long to get up here?" Randy asked as not only Ted but also Mark were now in the room and could tell that Randy was pissed "I was 10 minutes away in a creative meeting Steph's phone rings I see the color drain from her face and I make it here before you something is wrong with that."

"I had one other thing to take care of and I did that quicky before coming up here sir." Ron said

"Sir why don't you step out into the hall with me" Ted said and knew that if he said anything else Randy would go after him who was now talking with Kinley who had woken up

"Randy it hurts he raped me everything hurts"

"I am so sorry baby I should have stayed, let the medic look you over then you are going to the hospital to get checked out" Randy said while the medic looked Kinley over

"The baby's heartbeat is very strong I still want to take her be looked at, you can ride with us Randy"

"Thanks, Mark here are my keys grab K's purse and a change of clothes, Ted get us into a different room call our parents then Vince" Randy said while Kinley was helped up and she had to use the bathroom and wanted to walk down to ride to the hospital. The medic said that was fine but he had to keep a hand on her as he didn't want her to fall or faint. Once Kinley was out of the bathroom both Randy and the medic held onto Kinley on the way down and they were on the way to the hospital.

Once Kinley was admitted to the hospital and hooked up to the monitors she and Randy answered numerous questions and finally the police left to go and look for Drew while Kinley was looked at by a nurse then her doctor came in.

"Hi Kinley sorry about all that they wanted to talk to you while it was still fresh. How are you feeling?" Dr Gentry asked

"Sore, in a ton of pain and nauseated it doesn't help any that I have a massive migraine starting and I just don't want Randy to leave me" Kinley said

"I can understand that. I would like to examine you but I would like so do a sono first then go from there. Yes Randy can stay here with you. I would also like to start fluids and give something to relax you are you okay with that?" Dr Gentry asked

"Thats fine your nurse was able to get an IV started right away and they ae very nice" Kinley said and laid her head against Randy's shoulder as he was laying on the bed with her.

Dr Gentry did the sono first and everything was fine with the baby and both Randy and Kinley were in tears about that they were very thankful that the baby was okay. "Kinley you have a lot of brusing starting to form it will be worse before it gets better. I would like to keep you over night and just keep an eye on you and the baby."

"Thats fine as long as Randy doesn't leave me and there is security outside this door" Kinley said not wanting to take any chances

"Thats fine honey I will give you some pain meds now that are safe for the baby but still knock you out and take care of the pain. Randy you can lay on the bed and hold Kinley its okay we wont bother you unless you need us I understand you are one of the biggest superstars on the roster right now." Dr Gentry said "I am a huge fan"

"Thanks who all do you like beside Randy and can I change into some different clothes I hate the gowns?" Kinley asked

"Yes do you happen to have anything to change into if not I have some scrub bottoms you can put on. I like Ted Jr, John Cena and Taker" Dr Gentry said

"Well Ted is in the waiting room along with I am going to run out and grab your bag"Randy said before pressing a kiss to her forehead and walking out to grab the rest of the family.

Everyone including Stephanie was sitting in the waiting room waiting to hear news on how Kinley was doing once Randy walked into the waiting room he sat down next to Krista who was holding Allie and started to cry, Krista and Hailey both tried to comfort their brother who was sobbing in relief that Kinley and the baby were okay. "Randy hon how is she?" Stephanie asked

"Resting. What is going to happen with Drew Steph?' Randy asked

"Well he was in his hotel room he has been book with rape and a few other things he is getting ready to be processed and I told daddy under no terms is he to be rehired if he is I quit." Steph said "He is going to be charged as well don't worry about that and will spend more time and will in locked for a long long time. I have also arranged for you and Kinley to have from now till after about 10 weeks till after the baby is born"

"Thanks Steph I need to get back to Kinley and all why don't you all come up later this afternoon and evening to see Kinley I know she would like that" Randy said

"Randy mom and dad's are headed this way" Ted said "We will stay here with the two of you Krista you need to put Allie down and then we can change later how is that"

"Thats fine by us Randy call us and give us update we love you" Krista said and hugged Randy close

"We love you too honey" Randy said and it was a few minutes later when he along with Ted and Hailey walk into the room and they were all relieved that Kinley was sleeping soundly. Randy climbed on the bed next to Kinley and she rolled and laid her head on his chest and they both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Love isn't Supposed to Hurt

10 weeks left in the pregnancy...

Kinley and Randy were counting down the days till they had their daughter in their arms. Kinley was 30 weeks pregnant and still traveling with Randy and both were excited to no end to hold their daughter in their arms. It was the middle of April and both Randy and Kinley celebrated their birthdays on the road and also getting ready to head back home as they were now in Kansas City waiting for every one to show up as they were all having supper together. Randy was in the shower while Kinley was relaxing and watching the weather channel and noticed there were some pretty bad storms near St. Charles and St Louis.

"Hey honey have you heard from anyone else?" Randy asked as he pulled his jeans on then slipped his shirt on and sat down behind Kinley and started to rub her back.

"Yep we are meeting down in the lobby and just eating in the bar honey. There are some pretty wicked storms honey." Kinley said

"I see that. I should call mom and have her go and check on the house." Randy said and pulled out his phone and called his mom and dad to have

them go and check on their house. "You ready to go and grab some food honey?"

"Sure am" Kinley said and Randy helped her off the bed and they headed down to meet up with everyone else.

As everyone was waiting for their food to arrive the airline called and said that their flights were now canceled due to the weather and they would have them booked on the next flight that took off tomorrow afternoon. Kinley asked the bartender if they could watch the weather channel. The storms were now pretty bad. Randy still hadn't heard from his mom then when he tried to call her the circuts were busy and he couldn't get through. As they watched the weather channel they knew that St Louis had been hit by a tornado and that the airport was now damaged.

"I hope that nothing else was torn up." Krista stated as she held Allie close and smiled at John and he nodded his head in agreement and took Allie from his wife. "We have some news."

"Do tell." Kinley and Hailey said at the same time

"We are 12 weeks pregnant with our second baby. " Krista stated and smiled at John who pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Congrats sweetie. Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Hailey asked

"We didn't know. I haven't been feeling the best we thought it was a cold I went to the house doctor and sure enough we are pregnant." Krista stated

"I am so happy for you and John congrats." Kinley said and hugged Krista after Hailey had hugged her sister.

"Congrats again bro." Randy said and pulled Kinley into his arms

"You knew?" Kinley asked

"No I didn't honey. " Randy said and picked up Allie from John's shoulder and held his neice "I can't believe she is one. Just seems like yesterday that she was born."

"How about movies in our room?" Kinley asked

"That's fine. Congrats I am so happy for you guys." Ted stated and hugged Krista

As everyone headed back towards Kinley and Randy's room. John ran down to grab the pack and play and clothes to change Allie into. Once John was back in the room and had set up the pack and play up for Allie while Krista changed her and Randy ran down to grab drinks for everyone and on his way back Elaine called.

"Hey mom." Randy answered once he was back in the room

"Dear can you please put your phone on speaker?" Elaine asked

"Sure mom your on speaker. Everyone is here." Randy stated

"I know I told you all after I checked on each of your houses I would call you back. We haven't had service for nearly 2 hours now and I am calling from the house phone. We were lucky just to have the electric knocked out." Elaine stated

"Thats good we see the airport has been taken out. Anything else?" Ted asked

"Krista honey I had dad go over and check on your house and its pretty damaged. Nothing too bad. You and John are more than welcome to stay with us till your house is fixed." Elaine stated

"Thanks mom and we can do that." John stated

"You are most welcome. Ted Diane just showed up about 10 minutes ago after checking on your house and its gone. Ted your new truck in now in the master bedroom, while Hailey hon your SUV is in the pool and the kitchen is also in the master bedroom. You two are more than welcome to stay here as well or over at your parents house Ted." Elaine stated

"Thanks mom, we will probably stay with you guys as well." Hailey stated while Ted wrapped his arms around her while the tears fell

"Mom please tell me that our house is okay.?" Randy asked

"Oh hon. I am sorry, your house is the worst of them all. Dad just got back a few minutes ago we waited till both him and Ted were done checking on the houses before calling. Randy your hummer is in the tree which is also in the master bedroom, the kitchen along with Kinley's car is in the pool while the rest of the house is just mangled. You two are more than welcome at either our house your parents house Kinley." Elaine stated

"We can stay at my parents and since its right next door. Wait what about Mark's?" Kinley asked

"Its gone as well. I just called him and told him he is going to stay with Laney her place was untouched." Elaine stated

"Thanks for calling mom we were starting to get worried." Randy stated

"I am glad that you four are doing okay."

"I wish we could have called sooner." Elaine stated

"Its okay mom we understand that. Hopefully we can rent some cars and head towards St Louis tomorrow. We are glad that you four are safe. We love you guys." Randy said and pulled Kinley close while tears fell down her face.

"Well I need to make a few more calls and I will talk to you guys tomorrow. Call before you head out." Elaine stated

"We can do that mom talk to you later." Randy said

Once Randy was off the phone he held Kinley while tears fell down his face as well.

"Ted what are we going to do?" Hailey asked

"Rebuild honey. We have insurance thankfully. I know we had things for the baby, looks like we get to do a lot of shopping." Ted stated while holding his wife.

"Thankfully we had insurance and all. K baby looks like you get to do shopping as well." Randy stated

"Always fun, but I am doing it all online. I need to go clothes shopping. Do you mind if we do that while we are in KC?" Kinley asked

"That's fine baby. I guess we one of us should call Vince and tell him what has gone on." Randy said

"I can do that. Yes thank good for insurance. Do you guys want to get rentals and drive back?" John asked

"That is a good idea." Randy said "Wait you have a car seat for little one here don't you?"

"Yes its in the rental now." Krista said as she watched her husband walk out of the room to call Vince.

It was about 20 minutes later when John walked back in and Vince walked in behind him. Everyone was pretty shocked to see Vince at the same hotel as he normally flew into the next city after the shows.

"Well John here just filled me in on what has gone on in your lives. I am willing to give everyone off till after the births expect John who will only appear on Raw for now. I know that Randy was taking time to be with you Kinley till about 10 weeks after the baby is born and Ted I know you had time to be with Hailey. If you guys need anything please let me know. I will pay for any baby things you need. And I have canceled the next few shows and both rosters of Raw and SmackDown are coming into help clean up. I would like to do this with the entire city of St Louis and St Charles." Vince said

"Thanks Vince. That is a good idea to help clean up around the city." Randy said "We are getting rentals and making the four hour drive home. I know that Kinley and Hailey need to go shopping not only for them but the babies as well. Krista probably does as well."

"Not a problem. Call when you arrive back in St Louis so I know you guys made it okay." Vince said

"We can do that. Thanks again Vince for everything. We are going shopping before we leave though." Ted stated

That night the boys got the rentals taken care of and since John and Ted had their cars they offered that Randy and Kinley could just ride with one of them so they didn't need to get another rental.

The next day came quick as everyone was up and getting around to leave to head back home. Randy wanted to let Kinley and Allie sleep as she has spent the night with them last night and Allie was pretty fussy and slept in between Randy and Kinley for most of the night after she finally settled down. It was nearing 10 am when there was a knock on the door and once Randy opened it he smiled when Stephanie and Krista and Hailey and all three were ready to go shopping.

"Hey is Kinley up yet?" Krista asked

"Not yet both she and Allie are still sleeping. Allie was pretty fussy last night and she slept in between the two of us." Randy stated and let the girls in and then woke up Kinley so she could get around before they headed out to go shopping.

As the day went on Kinley and Hailey had almost bought out Babies R Us along with Krista and then a few other places. As everyone headed towards St Louis that after noon. Randy and John took turns driving while Ted drove himself and Hailey back to St Louis with most of the luggage and just talked on names for their son. After debating they finally came up with the name Brayden Theodore DiBiase.

That night as everyone arrived back in St Louis Randy and Kinley crashed in her bedroom at her parents house while John and Krista slept in her bedroom with Allie in between them. While Ted and Hailey slept in her old room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Love isn't Supposed to Hurt

The next morning came quick for John as Allie was sleeping inbetween her parents and was now awake as she was trying her hardest to wake up her daddy. John woke up to his daughter trying her hardest to wake him up by sticking her fingers in his mouth, nose and then trying to open his eyes up. Allie was just giggling at what she was doing to her daddy she knew it usually worked with her Uncles so why not daddy.

"What are giggling about Allie?" John asked

"Wakey"

"Okay honey. Lets go see if grandma is up and let mommy sleep" John said to his daughter and stood up and smiled down at his still sleeping wife. John picked Allie and changed her then pulled on a shirt and headed down with his daugher in his arms and almost walked into Hailey who was up as well.

"Good morning" John greeted her

"Don't know if its good or not but morning." Hailey said as she hugged John then kissed Allie on her cheek.

"I take it you aren't a morning person." John said

"I normally am, but the baby kept me up most of the night and kicking me and I hate Teddy right

now." Hailey stated

"Thats not good. Krista felt the same way when she was pregnant with Allie and I know she will feel the same way this time around as well." John said as they walked into the kitchen together.

"Good morning" Elaine stated as she took Allie from John and gave her daugher a hug and then hugged John.

"Good morning. Randy you look deep in thought." John said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Thanks for letting us stay Elaine"

"You are most welcome dear." Elaine stated and smiled at her granddaughter and then at her daughter "Are you feeling okay Hailey?"

"Yes I am mom just mad at Teddy as he is sleeping on his stomach this morning and I can't. Plus my son decided to kick me all night long so I didn't sleep good. Also thanks for letting us stay." Hailey stated as she sat down by Randy

"I am deep in thought care to go on a run?" Randy asked

"Sure. Elaine do you mind watching Allie here so I can go run with Orton?" John asked

"You don't even need to ask." Elaine said "Just becareful"

"Always" Randy answered as he rolled his eyes

"I saw that Randal"

"Hailey can I go and wake up Ted?" Randy asked

"That is fine but be nice." Hailey stated

"I'm always nice. Come on Cena lets go wake up DiBiase" Randy said and they bolted up the stairs to wake up Ted.

It wasn't long till Ted was screaming which in turn woke up Krista and she was laughing as she was standing next to John who now had Allie back in his arms and Hailey was trying her hardest not to laugh and Randy now had his arms wrapped around his sister as he knew Ted wouldn't go after either of them since they had their daughter and sister pulled close.

"Why?" Ted asked

"Hailey said I could wake you up" Randy said

"With freezing cold water?" Ted asked

"The only thing she said was be nice" Randy said

"Again freezing cold water Orton?" Ted asked again while grabbing a towel. "You had better run once I am dry."

Once Ted had changed into dry clothes he had come through on his threat to both Randy and John and had chased them through the house and all three boy ended crashing into the kichten counter and all three boys needed stitches, which all three girls had to. Kinley wasn't very happy that her brother had given Randy stitches so after cleaning up from doing stitches she turned to Ted "Why?"

"They threw freezing cold water on me" Ted stated

"So you chase them through the house?" Krista asked

"Pretty much" Ted answered and pulled Hailey into his arms and held her close

"I will get you back DiBiase" Randy growled

"Oh I am so scared I can take you down any time I want." Ted said

"You do I will take you out got it Teddy?" Kinley asked

"Ugh"

"I have some news. Vince called and woke me up but both rosters made it here last night they are having a company wide meeting now then they will meet us at our house Randy then we will go from there." Kinley stated

"Sounds like a plan. You guys ready to head out?" Randy asked

"Let me go and put on shoes" Krista stated "Mom do you mind keeping Allie?"

"Thats fine honey." Elaine stated

"Ted did you all get rentals?" Diane asked who was still laughing her what her son and soon to be son in law did and at John. When those three got together there was normally blood shed or pranks being pulled on each other.

"John and I still have our rentals mom." Ted stated and hugged his mom and then his dad

"Kinley what about you and Randy honey?" Ted Sr asked

"Nope" Randy answered

"Then Ted and I have agreed that you two can use our SUV till you get a car and also we have gotten some baby things for you girls as well." Diane stated

"Thanks mom. Also the things I bought yesterday should start arriving soon" Kinley said "Also thanks for letting us stay."

"You are most welcome dear" Diane stated and hugged her daughter and Randy then the rest of the family as she claimed the Orton's and John as her own kids as well as Elaine thought of the DiBiases and John too.

It wasn't long and Randy was helping Kinley into the front of the car and they took off to their house or what was left of it. As Randy drove them towards their house they were both in shock at how much the tornado had taken out what it had touched and what it had left untouched. Some people were very lucky to have their houses while others weren't lucky at all. Randy could tell that Kinley was deep in thought and had placed her hand on the baby who was kicking as he pulled up in front of what used ot be their house. Randy turned in the car and placed his had right next to Kinley's and smiled when he felt his daughter kick. "Hon you okay?"

"Just worried about how long we have to wait before we can rebuild? We can't stay with our parents forever Randy." Kinley said as she smiled at Randy who pressed a kiss to her forehead

"I know baby. Josh is here looking at the house. We will rebuild and there are a few things I want to change, we have insurance don't worry honey we will be okay." Randy stated

"I know baby. We could always go and build on the land I have, Ted has land right next to me and I know that Krista has the land on the other side of me." Kinley said

"Thats always a thought baby, lets just see how this goes and go from there how does that sound then tonight we can talk with the rest and go from there honey." Randy stated

As Randy got out and walked around to help Kinley out John and Krista were having the same converstation that Randy and Kinley just had as did Ted and Hailey when they arrived at house. Josh the insurance agent was there looking everything over and smiled as he noticed them all had arrived.

"Well how are the 6 of you doing?" Josh asked

"We could be better" John and Ted answered at the same time

"I can understand that. I have some good news though. Is it okay with everyone if I just share the news now with you all here?" Josh asked

"Thats fine"

"Well John I was over at your house and thankfully you can repair things and all. You have a check for nearly $900,000 coming to help with repairs. Ted you and Hailey have nearly 8 million coming to help rebuild, with everything that was lost and three cars as well. Randy yours is close to 9 million with four cars and all. That will help with rebuilding as well. Yes I know it won't help replace anything but its what we can do to help." Josh stated

Over the next few weeks everyone but the girls helped clean up St Charles and St Louis. Vince was true to his word and donated a lot of money to help people get back on their feet after the storms. The couples had also decided to each build their dreams houses next to each other and they were all in the process of building. Vince hated it when Randy, Ted and John came to him and all three boys requested a year or so off to be with their families but he understood while he was all about families and told the boys that their jobs would be there for them when they decided to return but asked that they train some kids who were coming up in the company.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Love isn't Supposed to Hurt

Over the next few weeks everyone was pretty busy not only meeting with the builders of the new houses that were being built but also buying new cars, trucks and John was having fun along with Ted buying toys. Both Krista and Hailey weren't very happy with their husbands one night when they both came home with motorcycles one day after they had been out what was to be car shopping not motorcycle shopping.

"Theodore Marvin DiBiase JR get your sorry ass in the kitchen now" Hailey yelled at her husband

"What?" Ted asked as he walked into his parents kitchen where not only Krista and Hailey were standing but also Kinley and Allie who were eating a snack

"John Felix Anthony Cena get your sorry ass in here as well." Krista yelled

"What is wrong Krista?" Kinley asked as she pressed a kiss to Allie's cheek and stood up to grab something to drink

"My husband bought another toy." Krista stated

"Oh. Do you want me to take Miss Allie out so she doesn't see her mommy killing her daddy?" Kinley asked knowing that John and Ted must of done something good to get yelled at.

"Might be a good idea. Ted go find John please and then both of you come back into this kitchen." Krista stated

Kinley only shook her head at both her bother and brother in law knowing that they did something good to be getting yelled at by their wives. Allie smiled up at Kinley then ran to Randy who just walked in the front door. "Hey honey"

"Hey yourself how about we take this little doll over to see your parents I don't want to be in mom and dad's kitchen when Ted and John get yelled at by their pissed off wives" Kinley stated

"Okay lets head out through the kitchen and tell Kris we are taking Allie over there." Randy stated and picked up Allie who was holding up her arms for her Uncle Randy to pick her up.

After walking back into the kitchen it was still just Hailey and Krista who were getting pissed by the minute that John and Ted still hadn't shown up. "Kris we are headed over to see mom and dad call us when its safe. What did they do?" Randy asked

"Toys is all I will say right now" Hailey stated and placed a hand on the baby and smiled at Randy who kissed his sister on the cheek and then pressed one to Krista as well."Will you go find them please?"

"Sure doll hang on. Kinley hon why dont' you and Miss Allie here go on over and I will go after I get Teddy and John in the kitchen" Randy stated

"No need to come and find us here we are had to find John he was outside" Ted stated

"Okay call me Krista and we will bring Allie back over." Kinley stated and hugged both Hailey and Krista who were glaring at their husbands.

"Why in the hell did you buy ATV and not a car Ted?" Hailey asked

"John another motorcycle why we don't need two?" Krista asked

"I wanted something different to have fun with." Ted said then shrugged his shoulders which pissed off Hailey

"You mean to tell me that you needed to have something fun after you already bought a motorcycle?" Hailey asked

"Krista come on the first one is a classic and this one is a toy something fun come on honey." John stated

"Fun, we dont' need two cycles John. Did the fact that Randy has been in a wreck on a bike not enter into your head?" Krista asked

"Hailey just think we can have fun taking Brayden out on it and just having fun on it" Ted stated

"Ted he isn't even born yet and can't be on one till he is older come one now." Hailey said and allowed herself to be wrapped up in Ted's arms "What are you going to race Randy and John?"

"That's a thought" John stated "Kris you know you like seeing me ride one all the power between my legs. You know you get turned on by it."

"I know I am havig your baby because of it. Guys no more toys for now. Focus on buying either trucks, or cars for now. You don't see Randy buying any toys." Krista stated

"Then you haven't seen whats in drive have you?" Ted asked

"No what did he buy?" Krista asked

"RANDAL KEITH ORTON GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE NOW" Kinley yelled

"Kinley what is wrong?" Randy asked as he ran outside to the drive where she was standing after he had told her to go look at the SUV he had bought her.

"My water broke" Kinley screamed at him

"Lets get you to the hospital baby its okay." Randy said and yelled at Krista to come with as he needed some one to drive so he could help Kinley breathe through each contraction on the way to the hospital.

Krista drove Randy and Kinley to the hospital and parked Kinley's car before heading inside and calling the family. Once she arrived on the materiny floor she was already shocked to see John along with Hailey and Ted there. "Where is Allie and the grandparents?" she asked

"They are all on the way. I called Mark and Laney and they are keeping Allie at her place for the night so we can be here." Ted said and pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek.

"Thanks Teddy. Has Randy been out?" Krista asked as she felt John wrap his arms around her.

"Not yet. I am guess after she has been seen by Dr Knight Randy will come out. Mom just texted me and said they are on the way." Ted said

"She was contracting like mad the whole way here and I know that Dr Knight was already here." Krista stated

Labor and Delivery Room

"Randy it hurts" Kinley yelled at him

"I know baby I know just squeeze the life out of my hand honey just a few more pushes and she will be here" Randy told her

"Kinley push hon for me the baby will be born on the next push." Dr Knight stated

Kinley pushed with everything she had in her and more to deliver their daughter on the next push. Randy was helping by supporting her neck and trying to keep her calm as their daughter pushed her way into the world screaming her head off in the process. Kinley had been to the doctor a few days before and was dilated to a 5 and the doctor since it was so close to delievery wasn't going to put Kinley on any restrictions.

"Congrats guys she is a beauty. Randy do you want to cut the cord?" Dr Knight asked as she placed the baby on Kinley's chest and showed Randy where to cut the cord at.

"Baby she is perfect. I am so proud of you. I love you Kinley Renee Orton" Randy stated as he sat on the bed next to Kinley who was in tears from giving birth to their daughter

"I love you too Randy and she is perfect." Kinley stated and smiled up at Randy who pressed a kiss to her forehead

"Kinley can I take her so I can clean her up please and we need a name for this little angel." Dr Knight stated

"Her name is Addison Kenzie Orton and yes" Kinley stated and handed over her daughter to the nurse while Dr Knight cleaned her up. "Randy if you want to go and take a pic then go tell the fam she is here go for it."

Randy kissed Kinley again and smiled at her and walked over to see his daughter who was screaming her head off in the process she didn't like the nurses who were cleaning her up. The nurse just smiled at Randy who took his hand and placed it on Addison's chest who calmed down right away."Daddy is here baby girl. I love you and your mommy."

"Randy she is perfect her lungs are very healthy and she weighs 6lbs even and 20 inches long. If you want you can take her out to the waiting room. I have to go with you but you can if you want." Lily stated as she handed a now wrapped up baby to her daddy.

"Baby is that okay?" Randy asked

"That is fine Randy go show off our daughter." Kinley stated

Randy smiled at Kinley who smiled back and waved him off as Lily was now holding the door open for Randy who followed her to the waiting room

"What do we have here?" Diane asked

"Addison Kenzie Orton born 10 minutes ago at 6:45 pm and she weighs 6lbs even and 20 inches long." Randy said and handed the baby who was now sleeping to Diane.

Diane was in tears as was Elaine who was standing right next to Diane who was still holding Addison and passed her over so Elaine could hold her. Randy got a picture on his phone of both Grandma's holding Addison and soon everyone was in the hospital room with Kinley who was holding her daughter close.

"Congrats sweetie. How are you feeling?" Elaine asked

"In a lot of pain she came too quick." Kinley stated as she smiled up at Randy who sat down on the bed next to Kinley.

"Well congrats dears she is just perfect." Daine said and pressed a kiss to her daughters forehead "I am so proud of the two of you."

"Thanks mom." Kinley stated and tried to hide the yawn that was escaping her mouth

After everyone had the chance to hold Addison they all told Kinley and Randy that they would head up tomorrow to see them. Kinley was having a hard time staying awake as she just recieved some pain meds and was about to fall asleep.

Randy was sitting up holding Addision about asleep himself when Dr Knight came into to check on Kinley and the baby. She hated to wake everyone up so she woke Kinley up first to check her over then asked if they wanted to keep the baby in the nursery and Kinley was fine with that.

It was a few days later when Randy was now helping Kinley into her parents house as she was carrying her daughter and after taking a seat on the couch Randy unloaded the car and brought in everything while Daine took care of Addison so Kinley could get up and move around and finally get cleaned up.

Randy was unloading things in the bedroom when Kinley walked in and smiled at her husband.

Yes about two weeks before the baby was born Randy and Kinley had just gone down to the courthouse and gotten married. Neither one of them wanted a big wedding and both families understood.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arms around Kinley and brought her to his chest

"Worn out and tender but okay. Mom has already told me that we are to put Addison's pack and play in the guest room and they are getting up with her for the next two nights." Kinley stated

"That is nice of them. Are you getting in the shower?" Randy asked

"Yes I am honey. I would ask you to join me but not while we are at my parents honey. I love you so much and thank you so much for our little angel." Kinley told him

"I love you too honey. Its okay. I should be thanking you for our little angel." Randy said "If you need me just yell baby"

Randy watched the love of his life walk into the bathroom off Kinley's room and smiled and then walked down to find his daughter who was now being held by his mom. "Daine what room do you want her pack and play set up in and thanks so much for allowing us to stay here."

"You are most welcome Randy and in the room next to ours. We are getting up with this angel for the next few nights." Diane stated "Did Kinley get in the shower?"

"Yes she did. I have a few more things to unload and then I will take Addison and just hold her." Randy said and headed back outside.

Over the next few days Kinley and Addison were adjusting to each other as well as Randy. The couple was even more in awe of their daughter who loved being held either all night long or all day long it didn't matter as long as she was being held. Kinely rolled over in bed one morning to the sight of Randy patting Addison on her back while they were both sleeping. Kinley rolled to grab her camera and took a sweet picture which woke up Randy.

Over the next two months Hailey was placed on bedrest as she started to dilate and wasn't in the best of moods but was thankful for family that was always around. Krista was starting to show and when she was close to 20 weeks she and John found out they were having a boy.

One night it was nearing midnight and Hailey wasn't feeling good and Ted was timing the contractions as she was 3 weeks away from her due date when Ted rushed her to the hosptial as her water had broken. After being admitted she was thankful that she decided to get the epidural in place as she had been squeezing the life out of Ted's hands. Kinley along with Randy stayed behind as they were also taking care of Allie who was sleeping soundly as we Addison who was by now a pro sleeper and sleeping through the night at the age of two months, which Kinley and Randy never thought would happen.

"Baby we should get some sleep, the girls are sleeping and Krista said she would call when the baby is born." Randy said as he wrapped his arms around Kinley who laid her head on his chest.

"I know honey. I just worry about Hailey she spent the last few months on bedrest and all. I would hate that. I also hope that she doesn't have a long labor." Kinley said

"Me too baby girl. Lets go check on the sleeping little ones then sleep ourselves. I love you Kinley." Randy stated as he held out his hand and Kinley took it as they headed up the stairs to check on the sleeping girls and smiled when Allie had uncovered herself and Kinley covered her up and then Randy smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek and they walked into their room and smiled at Addison who was sleeping soundly on her tummy and sucking away on her binky that she was already attached to.

"I love you Randy and our little girl." Kinley stated as they got ready for bed when Randy's phone rang

"Hello?"

"Randy put your phone on speaker" Elaine stated

"You are already on speaker mom." Randy stated and pulled Kinley close as they walked into the bathroom as not to wake Addison.

"We have a sweet grandson. Brayden Theodore DiBiase was born about 15 minutes ago tipping the scales at 7lbs even and 22 inches long and perfectly healthy. John and Krista are on the way to pick up Allie or sleep in the bed with her tonight." Elaine stated

"Thanks for calling mom" Kinley stated

"You are most welcome we are having breakfast round 9am here at the hospital with everyone so don't eat. See you tomorrow." Elaine stated

It wasn't long after talking to Elaine that Kinley was letting John and Krista in and she showed them to where Allie was sleeping and they crashed in with her after showing Randy and Kinley the newest member of the Orton DiBiase family.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. Please enjoy as this is the last chapter of the story...

Chapter 11

Love isn't Supposed to Hurt

Hailey and the baby were completely healthy Brayden was able to come home the next day. While Ted was helping Hailey with the baby and finally moved into their house that was finished. Hailey just laid Brayden in his crib and walked down to join Ted in the master bedroom. As everyone would be coming over and bringing supper with them.

"There he is down."Hailey said with a weak smile.

"Honey you need to sit down and relax. Mom and dad are staying here tonight to get up with Brayden so you can I can sleep." Ted stated as he pulled Hailey into his arms and held her "You fit back up against me."

"I know, I can finally sleep against your chest and the baby isn't in the way. Your arms feel so strong around me baby. I want to thank your Brayden." Hailey said as she rested her head against Ted's chest as they were laying down before the family dinner.

"I should be thanking you sweetheart, we created him together." Ted told her and smiled down at his wife who didn't respond as she was sound asleep against him.

A few hours had passed and Ted was up with Brayden and letting Hailey get some more sleep when the doorbell rang. Ted who was still holding Brayden walked over to see who was at the house hoping that the noise didn't wake Hailey up. Once Ted answered the door it was just Allie who was standing at the door holding her bag. "Allie what are you doing here?" Ted asked as he let his niece in the house

"Running too fast fro her daddy is what she is doing Ted." John said as he ran up out of breath after chasing Allie from their house to Randy's house back to their house then to Ted and Hailey's.

"Getting too fast for ya isn't she?" Ted questioned

"Just wait your turn is coming man. How is he doing?" John asked as he took his nephew from Ted so he could play with Allie.

"Good just woke up a few hours ago and we are letting mommy get some more sleep but I can hear the water running in the shower and know she is up." Ted stated as he played with Allie "Where is Kris?"

"She should be here in a few she was napping when Allie wanted to come and see you and the baby. Allie was mad that we wouldn't let her hold him at the hospital." John stated and smiled down at his sleeping nephew.

It wasn't long after John and Allie arrived that Hailey was walking down the stairs and smiled at her niece who ran straight to her and wanted to be picked up. "Hi Allie. I have missed you sweetie."

"Hey honey did you get a good nap in?" Ted asked as he watched his two favorite girls walk in the room

"Yes I did. How has Brayden been?" Hailey asked as she sat down and pulled Allie into her lap and held her close.

"Hold" Allie stated and pointed to the baby who her daddy was still holding

"You want to hold the baby Allie?" Hailey asked

"Yes baby" Allie said

"Ted go and get the camera honey. Okay Miss Allie you need to sit down on the couch next to daddy and we will let you hold the baby okay?" Hailey asked as she helped Allie sit down in the corner of the couch and smiled when John handed the baby to her and she was all smiles when her daddy placed the baby in her arm.

"BABY" Allie screamed

"Shh dear not so loud we don't want him to wake up yet honey." Hailey said while Ted caputred the moment on camera.

It wasn't long and everyone was finally arriving. Krista was glowing for being 22 weeks and happy that she and John were now having a boy. Kinley was walking the floor with Addison in her arms as she was fussy and wouldn't settle down for anyone even the grandparents. Randy was walking the floor as well but had Allie in his arms and she was sound asleep against her uncle. John and Krista were helping clean up the kitchen and Diane and Elaine were helping Hailey try to nurse her son but her milk hadn't come in yet. Ted and Bob were just watching the scene unfold as their familes were almost complete they only had one more grandbaby to be born.

As the months passed everyone was pretty healthy Mark and Laney got married and were building a house not to far from everyone else while Krista was preparing to give birth to their son. Who was making his way into the world nearly three weeks early. It was nearing midnight when Krista and John were now holding their son in their arms Wyatt Matthew Cena was now here and perfectly healthy.

It was a sunny afternoon in the middle of June when Allie made her way into the backyard hoping to find her daddy or uncle Randy so she could go swimming. The entire family had gathered over at the Cena house to celebrate all the babies being born and also the year in general. Kinley was in the pool with Addison who was loving the water and splashing away and getting Brayden all wet who was in Hailey's arms screaming at his cousin who was splashing him but he was also laughing as he was splashing her back. Randy came up behind Kinley and placed his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead and placed a hand on the baby bump as they were now expecting their second and third child as she was expecting twins in 5 months and they couldn't wait.

"Ucle Wrandy catch me" Allie screamed as she wanted to go swimming but her mommy was busy with the baby and John was at the grill helping with supper and her uncle Ted was laid up with a broken foot and couldn't get in the pool she had already taken a nice nap against him and now she wanted to swim.

"Come on baby jump to uncle Randy" he said and held his arms out and caught his niece as she made a big splash in the pool and everyone laughed at Allie who came up screaming at Randy as he had let her go under the water when he caught her.

"No No No not underwater." Allie yelled at Randy

"Ted do you mind holding Addison so I can help with Allie?" Kinley asked "Its time for her nap"

"Sure sweetie how are you feeling?" Ted asked as Kinley laid down her daughter against Ted and she started to fall asleep with her paci in her mouth as he placed a hand on his sister stomach.

"Good we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow hoping to find out what we are having." Kinley said and smiled at Allie who was sitting on the side of the pool with her arms crossed over her chest "God does she remind you of John when she is mad"

Randy helped Kinley back in the pool who picked Allie up and she and Allie walked around the pool bouncing up and out of the water and Allie was just laughing as she would also be stickig her face in the water and blowing bubbles "What she will do it on her own but not go under the water?" Randy asked as he wrapped Kinley up in his arms

"Pretty much big bro here take Brayden and play with him. I need something to drink do you want anything Ted?" Hailey asked as she handed over Brayden to Randy

"Sure honey thanks" Ted said while checking on Addison who was still crashed against his chest.

"Hey Kris how does Wyatt like the water?" Kinley asked her sister in law who had just changed into her swimsuit and and sat down on the steps and was letting Wyatt get his feet wet.

"Good he just ate and Allie is loving you right now. She gets mad at John who will let her go under when he catches her so I just laughed when Randy did the same thing. How are you feeling?" Krista asked

"Good we are finding out tomorrow and then another family dinner. Has John made a decision on going back to the ring?" Kinley asked as she handed Allie over to John who finally got in the water.

"He wont say, what about Randy?" Krista asked

"Same I know Ted wont talk either." Kinley said

The guys had all talked to Vince about taking a few taking a few years off and opening a school for wreslting and have it be the focus on kids and also on the anti bullying that was going on in the schools. Kinley hoped that Randy would be at home and helping kids around the city and county as he loved being near his family and couldn't wait for the birth of the twins.

As the months passed the guys were now at home all the time and almost driving the girls batty. The birth of twins came quickly as Kinley delivered them by c-section both were very heatlhy Randy was by her side when Cadence Rebecca Orton and Jordan Randal Orton were born both weighing 6lbs even and 20 inches long.

Love isn't supposed to hurt doesn't come without a price or someone getting hurt in the process. Drew was charged with endangerment to not only Kinley but also a unborn baby and was spending life in prision in Scotland with out the possiblty of parole. Randy's love for Kinley never strayed as they are now raising their family. John and Krista were happy with their two little ones while Hailey and Ted were welcoming their daughter into the world through adoption and Brayden didn't know what to think about his sister. Mark and Laney welcomed a little boy into the world 8 months after getting married.


End file.
